


Let the Devil In

by ShimmeringBubble



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Venom (Comics)
Genre: A bit of Miles Morales/Gwen Stacy, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Mind Control, My loveletter to the meme-fest that is Spider-Man 3, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Post-Canon, Venom is a manipulative parasite, Whump, eventual hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeringBubble/pseuds/ShimmeringBubble
Summary: Venom has been skulking in the shadows ever since Spider-Man rejected them, barely surviving off whatever unfortunate human they can latch onto.Now there’s a new Spider-Man, and they won’t hesitate to seize the opportunity presented to them on a silver platter.
Relationships: Miles Morales & Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales & Peter B. Parker, Miles Morales & Venom Symbiote
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

_”In other news, the new Spider-Man has been spreading his own joy and cheer by visiting a Children’s Hospital this weekend! Here’s what he said when we interviewed him.”_

The newscast being shown in the dingy bar was of little-to-no consequence to the patrons, slumped over and drowning their problems in their liquor.

All except one, that was.

A tall brunette man watched the TV with unblinking, glazed eyes. He sat unnaturally still as he listened to the broadcast.

_”Uh, hey, so, yeah, I basically got some time off today, and I figured, y’know...Why not spend some time doing some good? These kids are my guys, y’know? I’m always happy to visit with them!”_

The suit was similar to the first Spider-Man, except for the lovely black and red design spreading across it.

_It was like he was just waiting for them, inviting them in by mimicking their color._

”Well, you heard him, folks! Spider-Man won’t just save you, he’ll make sure your boo-boos get better, too.” The reporter cracked a fake grin, probably internally cringing at the terrible, rather insensitive line.

The man’s gaze snapped away from the TV, standing jerkily and walking straight toward the door.

”Hey, you gotta pay for that!” The bartender yelled when he realized his customer was leaving.

The man turned around, letting some of _their_ true nature display on the human’s face.

The bartender turned pale, backing away until he bumped into the rack of bottles behind him.

The man lurched out into the night, ready for the hunt.

They had a spider to catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title for this fic is a lyric from Eminem’s ‘Venom.’


	2. Chapter 2

“WOOOO!” Miles yelled as he fell into a free fall, hurtling toward the pavement at a breakneck speed.

Just before he struck the street, he fired a web, soaring into an arch as he spun acrobatically.

This was one of the best parts of being Spider-Man. It was as close to flying as he could ever get.

It had been a good day. So far, he had stopped three muggings, rescued a cat, and stopped a car chase. Miles was ready to call it a day, having worked up a big appetite throughout it.

His dreams of his mother’s home cooking were shattered by the distant wail of an alarm.

“Mierda,” He cursed softly as he redirected his webs toward the source of the sound.

It was one of those ATM mini stores. Only one or two panicked civilians were running out as Miles landed on the wall outside. He peered in upside down through the window, hoping not to be spotted.

_Who the hell was dumb enough to try to steal from an ATM during the day?_

Instead of the toughened group of goons he was expecting, it was one guy. He was hunched over strangely in front of one of the ATMs, pulling at the seams between the metal. 

Miles figured this would go quickly. He pushed through one of the vents on the outside of the building, shimmying through the dusty tube until he came to an opening inside. He silently popped the grate up, sticking to the ceiling as he crept right above the guy’s head.

He fired a web down, pulling the guy into the air. The man didn’t scream like he had expected, opting instead for a muffled grunt.

”Sorry to _wrap up_ your crime spree so early, man,” Miles quipped as he cocooned the guy in webs. “Maybe don’t try robbing a place in broad daylight next time. Actually, wait, just don’t try stealing anything, anytime. It makes my job _so_ much easier!”

The guy suddenly convulsed, letting out a bizarre choking noise. Miles felt concern begin to grip him. “Um...Are you ok?”

The man didn’t answer, the convulsions stopping just as soon as they started. Miles quickly reached down, feeling for a pulse, praying he hadn’t _killed_ the guy. He was 35 at most, he shouldn’t be having a heart attack at that age-

Miles gasped in shock as he felt something _attach to his hand._ He tried to rip it away from the guy’s neck, but it was like his hand was stuck in thick molasses. He couldn’t see beyond the web cocoon he had stuck his hand into. “What the hell,” Miles hissed, finally ripping his fingers free.

He balked at the sight of an oily, pitch black substance on his gloved hand. It was shiny against the black texture of his suit.

”Ah-!” He tried to fling it away, but found that it had just...vanished.

His skin prickled, and he felt a wave of nausea.

Miles pulled the guy’s cocoon onto the floor, carefully depositing him down. He stared at his arm again before looking back at the guy, wondering what the hell had just happened.

Behind him, the windows were lit up with the flashing red and blue of police lights. An officer pushed through the door, gun held carefully in his hands.

”Spider-Man,” he greeted brusquely, eyes landing on the man Miles was kneeling next to.

”Something’s wrong with him,” Miles told the cop, eyes finally pulling away from the stranger. “I think he needs medical attention. I didn’t hurt him, but he kinda just...passed out.”

”We’ll take it from here, kid,” a second officer appeared next to the first one. “You run on home now.”

Miles didn’t need to be told twice, swinging home with the beginnings of a migraine pulling at him.

———

”Miles, Mi Amor, you’ve barely touched your plate. Are you feeling alright?” Rio Morales gazed at her son in concern.

”Yeah, mamá, I’m fine,” Miles replied tiredly. “I just had a long day messing around with Ganke.” He tried not to grimace at the thought of eating. “Can I be excused?”

”Oh, alright,” Rio sighed. She pointed her fork at him. “But I want to see you eating a big breakfast tomorrow. I could swear you’re slimming down all the time.”

Miles gave a half-hearted grin, telling his parents goodnight.

His parents exchanged a look as he left.

”I don’t know what’s been going on with him lately, but I’m getting to the bottom of it sooner or later. I mean, he’s always sneaking out when he thinks we won’t notice! What could he _possibly_ be up to?” Jefferson crossed his arms.

”He’s just being a teenager. Didn’t you sneak out and go on adventures when you were his age?”

”I did,” he frowned. “And none of it was legal. You...know Aaron and I were never up to any good.” His expression shifted as he thought of his brother.

Rio gave her husband a sad smile, squeezing his arm. “I trust Miles. We have to let him have a little freedom now and again.”

”I know,” Jefferson sighed. “I just hope I’m not gonna regret letting him have it.”

———

Miles collapsed on his bed after taking a hasty shower. He felt terrible, the nausea from earlier seemingly doubling in intensity.

He curled up on his bed, burying his head under the covers to block out the world. Eventually, he fell into a miserable sleep.

———

**Miles....**

The young spider’s eyes flew open, his mind spinning dizzyingly.

He peered into the darkness of the room, listening intently. He could have _sworn_ someone had whispered his name.

Miles shifted, letting out a soft gasp as he felt a sharp, shooting sensation in his abdomen.

He was _so_ **hungry.**

**_Help us, Miles..._ **

Miles flinched, his heart racing rapidly. Who was talking?!

**_Need...food...._ **

It was like the words held some sort of hypnotic persuasion. Miles pulled himself out of bed and slipped silently into the kitchen.

He wrenched open the fridge, reaching for the first thing he found inside. He wasn’t even aware of what he was eating until he had consumed _half_ of the leftover stew his mother had served for dinner.

He made a face, finding it to be uncharacteristically unsatisfactory. 

Then his eyes landed on the perfect chocolate cake sitting on the bottom shelf. 

**_Yes! Chocolate!_ **

Miles didn’t even register the voice this time, pulling the entire cake out of the fridge and setting to work on it.

He _needed_ this.

It wasn’t until the entire thing was gone that Miles came out of his trance. He froze, staring down at the mess of crumbs left on the empty cake platter in front of him.

”What the _hell,”_ He whispered for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

This had to be a dream. There was no way he could have EATEN this much! He was pretty sure it wasn’t even physically possible for him!

He pushed the empty platter back into the fridge, fleeing back into his room. Once he had shut the door, he slid down to sit against it, trembling slightly.

Something was very, very wrong.

**Miles.**

His eyes shot around him once more as he stood to turn on the light.

There was no one there.

**We aren’t out there, Miles. We are here, in your mind.**

”Ok, I’ve officially gone nuts.” Miles whispered, still searching the room frantically for proof of an intruder.

He let out an undignified squeak when something began to cover his hands, materializing out of his skin.

It was the same slick substance from earlier, the one that had seemingly disappeared into thin air.

**You aren’t imagining this, Miles. You _saved_ us. Don’t you remember?**

”What... _are_ you?”

**We are Venom, and we are indebted to _you._**

”I’m dreaming,” Miles decided, watching as the goop slid over his hands. “This is too weird, even for my life.”

 **We mean you no harm, Miles,** the deep voice soothed. **We are grateful to you. You saved us from our last host. He was a terrible human.**

Miles latched onto a specific word. ” _Host_? So you’re a- a parasite?”

Miles made a face as the pitch black substance stirred over his hands. 

**No, we are a _symbiote._ We need a host to survive, but we help rather than harm them.**

”Uh, forgive me if I’m wrong, but I have _never_ heard of any talking...symbiotes before today.”

 **We have kept ourselves hidden on your world. We are the only one of our kind here. We were brought here against our will by slavers... we barely escaped them with our life.** The goo gave another shudder, making Miles grimace. **They wanted to use our gifts to hurt humans. We did not wish to hurt your race, so we revolted! We have been hiding ever since, living host to host. We...have not been able to find a compatible human that would care for us...**

”’Your world’? You mean you’re an _alien_?” 

**Yes. Our home is across the galaxy.**

”....Oooook. Uh, this has been, like, really fascinating and all,” Miles said, still trying to wrap his head around the idea of an _alien_ being in his body. “But I’m pretty sure you need to be talking to the government, or someone more qualified than me to handle _extraterrestrial life_.”

**No! They will try to hurt us. Humans like them found us once. They treated us like a lab rat, poking and prodding and _torturing_ us! We won’t go back!**

Miles cringed at the raised volume. “Ok, fine, but you can’t just...try to live in someone without asking!” He hissed, still holding his hands away from himself. “I’m still pretty convinced that this is either a dream, or I’m finally cracking from all the pressure I’ve been under lately.”

He started as the pitch-black substance began to spread quickly up his arms.

 **We would not lie to you, Miles,** Venom purred. **We wish to show you our gratitude. We can help you, as you have helped _us._**

Unbeknownst to Miles, the symbiote was carefully adjusting its grip on his mind.

**We can make you _stronger_ , Miles. You are the protector of the innocents of this city, are you not?**

”You’re not supposed to know that,” Miles panicked. “No one’s supposed to know that.”

Venom finally found _just_ the right spot in the frontal lobe, pulling for his thoughts to bend to them.

**We would never hurt you, Miles. You are our _savior._**

Miles gazed in fascination as Venom coated over his clothes, encasing him in their velvety blackness.

”How are you doing that?” He breathed, forgetting his earlier argument.

**We have many talents, Little Spider. Talents that would ensure your success, and the safety of this city.**

Miles shook his head, blinking rapidly as he pulled himself out of the trance-like state. “I can’t accept your offer,” he told Venom. “I don’t know anything about you. You could be poisoning me right now for all I know! And also, I’m not really sure if I want to share my body with an alien!”

Venom let out a scratchy sound that Miles eventually realized was a chuckle. **We aren’t poisoning you, Miles. We know everything about your human biology...and your spider biology,** They added slyly.

Miles suddenly stood, finding himself facing the mirror in his room. He was wearing an immaculate replica of his spider-suit, minus the spray-painted logo.

**We have been with many incompatible hosts before. _You_ are the closest match we’ve ever found. Your advanced metabolism and super-human capabilities are perfect for us. It was like we were made for each other.**

They paused to consider as Miles frowned. **But if you aren’t quite convinced yet, we could show you...**

Miles felt his heart rate pick up, a sudden feeling of _power_ surging through him.

Venom coiled inside him, carefully adjusting their hold over his mind. Just a little more persuasion...

”Alright,” Miles whispered, his better judgement fully clouded over by his unseen symbiote. “Show me.”

Venom needed no more persuasion, recreating his Spider-Man mask over his face as they silently opened the window, leaping out into the night.

Miles saw the streets fly by at lightning speeds as they swung through the night, Venom replicating his webs _perfectly._

At first it was like Venom was controlling him, but then, they found the perfect balance of _togetherness_ as they swung.

They flew across the Brooklyn bridge, the loud rush of wind muted to perfection in Miles’ ears. Once across, they scaled a building, leaping from skyscraper to skyscraper.

”This is...this is incredible,” Miles breathed as he effortlessly made one of the longest jumps he had ever made. “How are you doing this?”

 **We strengthen our host greatly,** Venom bragged. Miles was somehow given the impression of a smirk in their voice. **When we combine our powers together, the results are _glorious._**

Miles couldn’t help but agree. Venom _was_ making him stronger, faster, _better_.

They honed their gaze onto the street far below when they heard a scream from an alley.

”Sounds like trouble,” Miles said, releasing his web and falling toward the pavement.

He fell into a dive with practiced ease, carefully monitoring when the perfect moment to slow down would occur. His eyes widened as he realized he couldn’t move his limbs when he tried to begin to slow his descent.

”Uh, Venom? VENOMM-!“ 

He was cut off as tendrils shot out of his body, sticking to the buildings on both sides. He was flipped upside down before landing on his feet directly across from where a thug was holding a knife to a man’s throat.

”Whoa! That- was....kinda lit.” Miles blinked in surprise. “A little warning would have been nice, though,” he added as the black tendrils slid back into him. 

**Now where would be the fun in that?** Venom teased.

Their gaze was dragged to the mugger as the guy said, “Great. The new guy talks to himself.”

”I’ll give you one warning before I beat the crap outta you, man,” Miles told the thief.

The guy laughed. “Oh yeah? What’s a shrimp like you gonna do?”

Miles shook his head disappointedly. “Really? A guy survives a fall from a skyscraper by catching himself only a few feet off the ground, and you call him a ‘shrimp?’”

”I bet you ain’t got nothin’ on the _real_ Spider-Man.”

Anger that was not his flared within Miles at that, and he charged the guy. He ducked nimbly under the thug’s swipes, giving him the basic decency of a fight. Eventually, he tired of the game. Miles drew his fist back, hitting the guy right in the chest with a brute force.

The mugger slammed into the closest brick wall, crashing to the ground in unconsciousness.

The other guy was struggling to his feet, gazing at Miles in awe. “S-Spider-Man,” he breathed. “Thank you for saving me.”

Miles offered him a hand, pulling him to his feet with ease. “No problem. You good to walk home by yourself?”

”Y-yeah, I’ll be fine. Just- thank you.”

 **You do so much for them,** Venom murmured.

”Who?” Miles asked out loud as he watched the guy walk away. 

**The innocents of this city. You make sure they are safe. Yet none are there to watch over you.**

Miles shrugged with a grin. “Well, I’ve been doing OK with watching out for myself. And technically _we_ just saved that guy together.”

Venom gave a strange sound, one that reminded Miles of a cat purring.

Miles blinked, coming out of the conversation and glancing down at the unconscious thief in front of him. 

**We should go home.**

Miles bent down, touching the guy’s throat to find a pulse. He found it quickly, his slight unease dissipating. 

”Ok,” Miles agreed, not even noting the fact that Venom had referred to Miles’ house as _home_. They leapt into the air together, traversing the distance quickly.

Miles crept through the window back into his room, letting out a soft breath. It was getting close to dawn at this point, and he would have to go to Visions the next day.

“So...What happens now?” He asked after a moment, glancing at his living suit.

**That is up to you, Miles.**

It wasn’t, but they would let him hope for now.

”I’m still not sure I’m in love with the idea of having a, um, symbiote living in me full-time, to be honest,” Miles admitted. “But...what we were doing tonight...That felt...”

 **Right?** Venom supplied.

”Yeah. It felt right.”

 **We felt it too. It is the most complete that we have felt in _years._** A gentle tendril unfurled from Miles’ suit, coming up to brush along his neck. **You truly are our ideal host, Miles.**

Miles blinked, gazing cloudily into the mirror. 

”You think so?”

 **We have never been so sure in our life,** Venom purred.

”Then...we should stick together,” Miles decided. “At least, until I can find somewhere safe for you to initiate contact with some nicer people than the ones you met last time.”

Venom paused for a slight beat before saying, **Yes, until then. For now, though, we need rest.**

”Can’t argue with that,” Miles agreed, yawning. “Do, you, uh, mind...changing me back?” He made a slight face at the words.

Venom chuckled, flicking him gently with their tendril before his suit dissolved back into his skin, leaving him back in his sleep clothes.

Miles climbed back into bed, half convinced he would wake to a reality where this had all been an insane dream.

 **Goodnight, Little Spider,** Venom crooned softly.

”’Night...” Miles mumbled as he drifted into an unusually quick slumber.

Venom stirred, triumph surging through them.

They had found their spider, and now he was _theirs_.

They weren’t going to lose this time, they thought. Not again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! First real chapter done! 
> 
> -So, beating a dead horse here, but Venom is essentially mind-controlling Miles. It’s why he just kinda goes along with the idea of an alien living in his body. They’re being a manipulative parasite.
> 
> -The scene of the crime being at an ATM store-thingy is inspired by a similar scene in Spider-Man: Homecoming. (I seriously have no idea what the technical term is for that sort of ATM.)
> 
> -I’m basing the Venom depicted in this book off of various comics, Venom (2018), The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008), and of course, Spider-Man 3 (2007.)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Miles opted to leave early the next day, dashing out the door just as he heard his mother gasp, “¡Dios Mio! Abuela’s pastel de cumpleaños!”

The young spider jogged to school, the music blaring through his headphones setting the tempo for his steps as he made his way down the street.

He nearly fell over when Venom spoke to him, piercing right through the music.

**We are headed to your human ‘school,’ correct?**

”Ah! I mean- Yeah, I got school today.”

He flushed as Venom gave him a chiding poke on the wrist. **You have forgotten us?**

”Uh...No, not exactly,” Miles said, waiting for a light to turn red so he could cross. “Just not really used to having a second voice in my head.”

Venom just hummed, their shifting making Miles feel a weird, gooey sensation in his stomach.

They made it halfway into first period without any incidents.

Miles was paying the best attention that he could to his English teacher, jotting down notes quickly, when Venom spoke again.

**You humans put a great deal of emphasis on your spoken language.**

Miles flinched again, cringing. He _really_ didn’t want to look like a crazy person in front of his class. Talking to himself would probably not help.

 **You don’t need to speak to us physically, Miles,** Venom said suddenly. **We are _bonded._ **We hear your thoughts.****

Miles felt some of the blood drain from his face as he stared blankly down at his notes. Venom could _read his mind?!_ It...it made sense. They had _known_ he was Spider-Man, known his name...

He glanced up at his teacher who was still droning on, notes forgotten. Instead, he wet his lips, and focused on his thoughts.

_‘You didn’t think that was kinda important to mention before now?’_

**When we find a proper host, our minds are connected intimately,** Venom ignored his pointed question. **It is part of how we work so well with our host. It is part of how we give you our _strength_.**

Miles frowned, uncertain of Venom’s words. Was reading his every thought really necessary?

A tendril wrapped gently around his wrist under his sleeve, brushing delicately over his pulse point.

**We aren’t reading your every thought, Miles. We are used to filtering through a human’s mind for what is meant for us, and what is not.**

Miles was vaguely aware of the fact that they had just disproven themselves by _reading his every thought _, but before he could form his point more coherently, he was alerted by his name being spoken externally.__

”Mr. Morales,” his teacher pointed at him. “What was your interpretation of Achilles’ interaction with Priam?”

His mind was still stuck on Venom’s silky words. The _Iliad..._ He knew he had done the reading-!

”My interpretation was that they helped each other, even though they were enemies. Both characters lost someone important to them. I think that by sharing in their mourning, they found peace.” 

“Ah, a wonderful explanation,” Mrs. Dillon shot him a pleased smile as she turned back to face the rest of the class and continue the lecture.

_‘Ok, that little speech was NOT on the tip of my tongue.’_

**No,** Venom agreed. **But that’s what we’re here for. We only access the thoughts you _want_ us to, Miles. The thoughts that benefit us both. We’re here to help you.**

_‘....Alright. But only the thoughts I say you can! I don’t need you seeing anything TOO personal.’_

It was sweet that Miles thought he could keep anything from them.

———

Lunch was...interesting.

Miles and Ganke shared the same lunch period, so they usually hung out together while they ate. 

”Jeez, guess you were hungry,” Ganke commented, raising his brows as Miles wolfed the crappy mac and cheese down.

”Guess so,” Miles said with a sheepish grin as he finished. He was used to eating a lot due to his metabolism, but damn, he didn’t usually feel quite this hungry.

**We need more. This... _food_ does not satisfy us.**

Miles made a face. _’I get that school lunch isn’t exactly fine dining and all, but this is all I’m eating before dinner.’_

**You mean we have to wait for _hours_?!**

_’Look, I’m not thrilled about it either, but this is what my life’s like._ He glanced up at Ganke, the other teen absorbed in his phone for the moment. _‘If this isn’t gonna do it for you, we might need to look for an alternati-‘_

 **No!** Venom practically snarled.

Miles nearly spat out the water he had been drinking.

 _‘Sheesh, dude, you need to learn to use your inside voice.’_ Despite the tense atmosphere, he couldn’t help but grin a little. ‘ _I bet Peter would totally make a terrible pun about that. Y’know, like how you’re technically in my guts right now-‘_

 **Peter?** Miles couldn’t quite distinguish the odd tone in the symbiote’s voice. **Who is Peter?**

 _‘Oh. He’s my friend.‘_ Miles thought of his mentor, picturing the scraggly, hobo-like man with fondness.

**He is... also Spider-Man?**

There they went reading his mind again.

_’Not the original one from this universe... He’s from another dimension.’_

Miles felt the beginnings of hesitation gripping him, wondering if he should be telling a complete stranger about his inter-dimensional friends-

He blinked, staring across the room blankly. What had just been thinking about again?

”-You see the new trailer yet?” Ganke was glancing up at him from across the table.

”....What?” Miles asked.

”Dude! You been ignoring me this whole time?” Ganke laughed, then frowned when he saw Miles’ confusion. “Hey..You ok?”

”I’m fine. C’mon, we’ll be late for class.”

———

Miles spent the rest of the week learning all about his new companion.

”So, I don’t know if this is rude to ask or not,” he said conversationally as they perched on a building, surveying the street below. “But how old are you?”

**We did not measure our lifespan before arriving on your planet. Using your ‘years,’ we would estimate that we have been on this world for roughly 6 years.**

”What about before that?” Miles asked, idly tapping a rhythm into the roof. “What does alien goo get up to on other planets?” He paused, shaking his head. “I still can’t believe _aliens_ exist!”

 **We do not like to think of our time before arriving on Earth.** Venom’s tone was slightly stony. **We...do not remember exactly where we came from, only that we have traveled vast distances across the universe. We might be thousands of your Earth years old.**

Miles let out a low whistle. “Damn. All that way and you ended up stuck here? Wait, how _did_ you travel? What were you doing-“

**We do not wish to speak of it further.**

”Ok, ok. I won’t pry. Even if you probably know a legitimate method of interstellar travel.” Miles pouted a bit under the mask.

 **Our method of travel would be inaccessible to humans. Besides, we do not need to linger on the past. We are happy where we are.** They squeezed Miles’ shoulder.

Thursday night, Miles had to launch himself in front of a civilian in order to save her from being slashed with a mean-looking knife.

He staggered a bit, wincing as he felt the slash tear across his left shoulder and collarbone. Venom hissed, their ebony surface forcibly parting under the blade. He could already feel crimson beginning to spill down his front.

He finished the criminal off soon enough, assuring the bystanders that he was fine, before launching into the air.

”You ok, Ven?” He asked as the pain of the wound smarted from his web-slinging.

**Yes, but you are injured. We need to stop.**

”Uh, not the best idea. I’ve got a first aid kit back at my dorm. We can get patched up there.”

 **That will not be necessary. We can help.** Miles felt Venom take control of his limbs, pulling them down from his arcing swing and landing on a rooftop below.

Miles hissed in pain as the movement jostled his injury, gasping as the living fabric of his suit shifted over the wound.

 **Be still, Little Spider,** Venom murmured as they flowed across the wound, carefully knitting his skin back together.

”Whoa. That’s- _amazing,”_ Miles praised as he rolled his shoulder once they finished. “How much other stuff have you been holding out on me?”

**We told you, Miles. We have many talents.**

They batted away any wondering their spider could have done about how they had allowed him to be harmed in the first place. Venom knew it would be a minor wound. Besides, they needed a way to show off their healing capabilities to Miles.

One of Venom’s talents also seemed to include stress management, apparently.

Miles would climb into bed, bone-tired and stressed from his ever-growing work load, only to feel the symbiote ooze out and wrap itself tenderly around his back.

The first time it happened, he jolted a little, surprised to feel the careful embrace. “What are you doing?” He whispered, glancing off the side of his bunk to make sure Ganke still had his headphones on.

**Watching your back,** Venom teased softly, spreading their grip along Miles’ arms. It was...weirdly cozy. 

”You don’t have to feel obligated to do this, Ven,” Miles replied, feeling slightly embarrassed. Just because he had been feeling a little touch-starved this week didn’t mean that Venom had to cater to his every whim.

 **We want to,** Venom soothed. **It is making us feel safe.**

Miles blushed a little at that, but didn’t argue further. He laid his head down, falling asleep to Venom’s soft purring in his ears.

———

Their voracious appetite started to become a problem.

 **We need certain nutrients in order to survive,** Venom rumbled. **We have found that chocolate is a sufficient means of sating us.**

They were careful not to mention the _alternative_ sources of nutrients. After all, they didn’t want to frighten their Little Spider.

Miles groaned in annoyance, but requested that they provide his suit as he opened the window to his dorm. Venom had started taking on the spray-paint design that Miles loved, preening when he was impressed by their ability to mimic the bright red. He had been careful to keep his new outfit a secret from Ganke, gearing up only when his friend was absent.

”Let’s go get some eats, then,” Miles said as he grabbed his wallet from his backpack. He probably had enough spare dollars to buy some chocolate from the bodega down the street.

The owner of said bodega was awed to see Spider-Man perusing the candy section, shyly requesting an autograph when he checked out.

”You saved my sister and my nephew you know,” The guy said with a grin as Miles signed the crumpled piece of paper proffered to him. “They were bystanders during the big Tombstone fight. The kid absolutely loves you. Says he wants to be a Spider-Man when he grows up.”

Miles grinned, handing him back the autograph and the necessary bills. 

”Oh, no, this is payment enough.” The shopkeep waved the signed piece of paper, handing back Miles’ bills.

”Nah, man, I don’t mind-“ He felt another sharp stab of _hunger_ cut him off short. “....Actually... You got anymore of these bars?” He raised a brow under the mask.

”Er- of course,” was the surprised reply.

Miles stepped out onto the street with a paper bag weighed down with chocolate. 

He flashed a salute at the pedestrians who gaped at him before web-launching away.

Spider-Man didn’t normally accept favors, but they had _really_ needed this one.

———

Friday rolled around quickly, and Miles headed back home for the weekend.

He was happy to see his parents, taking the night to spend some quality time with them. Venom stayed mostly silent, passively observing Miles’ interactions.

 **They are your creators?** They later asked Miles as he slid into bed.

He snorted at that. “Guess that’s one way of saying it.”

**They are important to you.**

”Yeah,” he yawned. “Very.”

**We will make sure that no harm comes to them.**

”That’s the plan,” Miles sighed. “Easier said than done with dad. He’s a cop. It’s pretty rare that he’s _not_ in danger.”

**Then we will be extra observant of him.**

”Guess we’ll have to be.” Miles smirked.

Venom couldn’t have cared less about the other humans. There was only one human they had to worry about. The rest could die painful deaths, for all they cared.

Where was the harm in letting Miles believe, though?

———

Saturday morning, Miles tumbled out of bed with a grin on his face. He had good reason. His spider-fam was set to meet today. He had to be in Gwen’s dimension at around 3pm.

Miles still had a bit of homework left, so he set to work on it, turning up the volume on his headphones as he nodded along at his desk. He hummed along to the tune, half listening and half concentrating on the trigonometry problem before him.

**We do not like this song.**

He rolled his eyes. “I’m doing the muscle _and_ brain work here, man,” he commented. “Might as well let me pick the music. Are there even any songs that you _do_ like?”

He was met with a grumble. After a moment, Venom spoke again.

**We are anticipating something today.**

”Yep, sure are,” Miles responded, not even considering the fact that he was referring to the two as a joint organism. “Gonna see some of my friends.”

 **The friends from across dimensions,** Venom mused.

”Yeah, just wait ‘til you see Ham,” Miles chuckled. “He’s something else.” He finished the problem he had been working on, standing and stretching. “They’ll probably be really surprised when they learn about you.”

**We do not wish for them to know of our presence.**

Miles frowned. “If I can’t tell them, I can’t tell anyone. You do know that they’re all really great people, right? They protect innocents too. It wouldn’t surprise me if they have some ideas on how to help us!”

**We do not need help, Miles. We will watch, but we do not wish to engage with your friends. It is...too similar to the idea of being in that _lab_ again.**

Miles cringed as Venom writhed discontentedly within him. “They’re practically family. They would understand-“

 **Miles.** Venom’s voice had taken on a strange quality. The young spider blinked, trying to clear his head from the suddenly cloudy feeling cloaking his mind...

**Promise us that you will not tell anyone about our bond.**

”I promise...” Miles answered, staring dazedly at his desk.

 **Thank you, Miles.** Venom’s tone was gentle, spreading warmth through their veins.

———

”-This is honestly completely unprofessional behavior for the workplace, and I feel harassed,” Peter proclaimed, crossing his arms and pouting dramatically. 

”Oh come on, man,” Miles laughed. “We’re not asking for _details_. We just wanna know if you’ve gone out!”

Peter gave him a look, but eventually dropped the act, giving a sigh. “Alright, fine,” he huffed. “We might have been on one or two dates.”

”Nice,” Gwen commented with a grin.

”So what did you talk about?” Ham immediately prodded.

” _Ham!_ ” Peni chided, “We just told him we wouldn’t ask for any details!”

”Oh come on, conversation is hardly a _detail-“_

”We talked about lots of stuff,” Peter surprised them by interrupting. He gave them a smirk. “You guys actually came up in conversation a few times.”

”Ooh what’d you say? What’d you say?”

”All good things, I hope,” Gwen said, glancing at Miles as she smiled. He couldn’t help but grin back, caught off guard by how the afternoon light framed Gwen’s hair like a halo.

 **Our pulse has quickened,** Venom observed.

Miles swallowed, trying to push down any thoughts about Gwen. They had agreed to be just friends, he shouldn’t be looking at her like this-

 **You have feelings for her,** Venom teased, their scratchy chuckle invading his mind.

_‘No, I do not.‘_

**You’re bluffing.** The symbiote paused, considering. **We should ask her out.**

_‘What? No-!‘_

”-Earth to Miles!” Peter was waving a hand around in front of him suddenly. “You just passed up a golden opportunity to make a joke about Noir and his old-timeyness. You in there, kid?”

”Yeah, sorry, I just kinda...drifted.” Miles gave his mentor an apologetic smile. Peter looked at him with mild concern before sitting back.

”So, anything interesting happen in your universe lately, Miles?” Noir asked conversationally.

Miles opened his mouth, then promptly froze. A persistent whisper started in the back of his mind, there was something important he _had_ to tell them-

”I’m all for dramatic pauses, but this is taking too long.” Ham commented dryly.

”No,” Miles said abruptly. “Just been dealing with the usual stuff. Muggings, robberies, nothing big.”

”No news is usually good news,” Peni piped up.

Miles smiled wanly, glancing away.

Peter and Gwen shared a look.

Venom stirred agitatedly.

———

Gwen and Miles found themselves alone for a few moments when the others decided to investigate a suspicious noise coming from an adjacent warehouse to the building they were sitting on. 

”I hope it’s a burglary!” Ham announced excitedly before webbing away.

”We’ll be back in a minute,” Peter wiggled his brows at Miles while Gwen had her back turned. Miles raised a brow but didn’t comment. This wasn’t the first time Peter had hassled him about his crush on Gwen. 

”Good thing we’re in a less densely populated area,” Gwen commented as she turned from where she had been looking for a water in the cooler Peter had brought. “I don’t think my dimension’s ready for the level of craziness that a picture of all of them swinging around would bring.”

Miles laughed, swinging his legs over the edge of the building. The other spider joined him, staring across the rows of bleak building tops. “So, what’s been going on with you? And I don’t mean Spider-Man stuff.”

”School, mostly. I’ve got like ten papers coming up. I don’t know how I’m gonna manage that,” Miles said. He glanced at her, trying to ignore the little flutter his heart gave when he realized how closely they were sitting next to each other. “What about you?”

”Same woes,” Gwen shrugged. “Band practice has been taking up a lot of time lately. We have a show on Friday night.” She glanced at Miles. “Hey, you should come see us play. If you’re not, y’know. Too busy.”

Miles barely stopped himself from gaping at her like a fish out of water. He wasn’t only surprised by her uncharacteristic hesitation. Gwen wanted _him_ to come see her play?

”I’ll be there,” he replied evenly. “What time?”

”7:00. MJ booked a small venue, but it’s mostly going to be people from my school.”

”Sounds good. I can’t _wait_ to hear you play,” Miles grinned with an uncharacteristic look in his eye. 

Gwen opened her mouth to say something else, but before she could, they heard the sounds of the other spiders landing on the roof behind them.

”It wasn’t a burglary,” Ham pouted as he landed. “Just some workmen.”

”Still can’t fathom how you sound disappointed by that,” Peter commented. 

”I have to be going soon,” Noir announced grimly. “I have a ‘couple of unfinished cases to solve.”

The others decided to wrap up their meeting, saying farewell before various portals snapped open and shut as they used the devices Peni had invented.

Gwen gave Miles a little wave before pulling on her mask and leaping off the building, gliding away with grace and ease.

Miles extracted his portal device from the pocket that Venom had replicated from his old suit, ready to open his way home. Before he could, however, a gloved hand landed on his shoulder.

At the same time, Venom jerked violently within him, causing Miles to jump. His eyes snapped up to meet Peter’s gaze. They were the only two left.

”Hey, you ok?” Peter asked softly, studying Miles’ face carefully.

”I’m fine,” Miles answered in a strangely stony voice.

”You seemed kinda quiet today, bud. Which is fine, but I got the feeling that something’s bugging you.”

”I told you, I’m _fine_. I don’t need you prodding in my affairs all the time, you know.”

Peter withdrew his hand like Miles had burned him. His expression became unreadable.

”Alright,” he agreed in a surprisingly even voice. “If you need anything, you know where to find me.”

Miles narrowed his eyes fractionally before jamming the button that would take him back to his dimension. He stepped through his portal without a glance back.

Peter watched him go with a frown. Something was wrong, and he could only hope that Miles knew that he could lean on the older spider if need be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -If anyone’s wondering, Venom is pretty much taking it upon themselves to be Miles’ wing...symbiote. Wingsymbiote. (Like wingman.)
> 
> They’re not interested in any kind of romantic relationship with anyone in this story. 
> 
> -I will be including slight Miles/Gwen, but it is gonna be minimal. I’m not really ready to tackle romantic relationships in stories.
> 
> -The idea of Venom eating chocolate seems to just be a common thing in the Venom fandom. I guess the origin is from the live-action movie where it is mentioned that they want tater tots and chocolate? Idk. Basically the idea is supposed to be that chocolate has some kind of nutrients that they need, the alternative being eating people. Lovely. Probably makes zero sense but here we are.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s a bizarre blend of parody and seriousness.
> 
> -The scene near the middle is a definite nod to Spider-Man 3 (2007). Into the Spider-Verse joked about its ridiculousness in the first scene of the movie! 
> 
> I tried to capture the absurdity of it through all the cheesy little details. I simply couldn’t write a Venom fic without paying homage to the absolute legend. Hope I somewhat succeeded! 
> 
> -The setting of the last scene is also inspired by the same movie. (I swear I’m not just trying to rewrite that story with Miles instead of Peter. I just love references, and giving credit where it is due.)
> 
> Enjoy!

Venom spent the night wrapped tightly around Miles, idly tracing gentle patterns over his skin as they listened to the soft sounds of his breathing and heartbeat. It was a lovely symphony of sounds, and it was all _theirs_. No one would take this from them.

They had been sorely reminded of things that _had_ been taken from them, today. The symbiote had almost lost it when _he_ dared to touch them.

The eyes, age, and voice were different, but they would recognize Peter Parker _anywhere_.

The symbiote quickly relaxed its tightening grip when Miles mumbled in his sleep, turning over. They brushed a gentle tendril through his hair, sending a soft command for their Little Spider to sleep as they sensed him coming toward consciousness. He relaxed, slipping back into a deep sleep, and Venom purred softly.

He hadn’t seemed to realize that they had helped him with speaking to his little crush earlier. They chuckled quietly at the thought. He really was quite naive.

They weren’t making the same mistakes as last time. Venom had found their grip on his mind swiftly, using both their words _and_ their sway over his thoughts to convince Miles of their good intentions.

It was unfortunate that they had to manipulate him like this, but he would understand later. They just had to build enough trust and adoration for him to truly accept them. He was naturally caring on his own, showing sympathy for the lost, lonely alien. It was just those pesky little doubts about them that they had to repress.

They would have to be careful around his ‘friends.’ His feelings for the blonde human were not consequential, and would be used as another way for them to prove their usefulness. It was _Parker_ they had to watch out for.

He seemed cruel, like his counterpart. The one that had ripped them away from himself, losing them in the sewer. In some ways it was lucky that they had fallen through that grate, they mused. Parker had been planning to do something much worse than simply letting them go.

They had been forced to survive on rats until they could latch onto an unfortunate sanitation worker. From there, it had been a mixture of either consuming their temporary host’s less necessary organs, or robbing them of all motor control and finding an _alternative_ meal. They had to be careful to feast only on inconsequential organisms, ensuring that they did not attract the attention of Spider-Man.

The line of hosts they went through were eventually hospitalized, or perished. Once their host became unhealthy enough, they leeched onto another unfortunate human.

They never had the meaningful bond that they craved. Venom hated Peter Parker for it. They _rejoiced_ when he was proclaimed dead.

It wasn’t until a few nights after the Kingpin was arrested that they learned of the new Spider-Man. They were hesitant to pursue him at first. After learning more of him, though, they couldn’t help but be interested. He was _different_ than Parker. Younger and less boastful.

They had taken their current husk to a human currency resource, purposefully triggering the alarm that they knew would summon the new Spider-Man. It _worked._

He was everything they could have hoped for in a host. Powerful, smart, gentle. They cared for Miles immensely. Their bond was strong, perhaps even stronger than it had been with _him_.

Needless to say, they weren’t planning on giving Miles up. They certainly didn’t need _Parker_ ruining all their progress.

He would have to be dealt with, sooner or later.

———

Another week started, Miles pushing through school and gleefully patrolling at night.

It felt like they were getting more and more powerful every night, leaving criminals a blubbering wreck.

Miles laughed as they watched the thief they had just webbed up struggle fruitlessly under the traffic light they had hung him under by his ankles. “Better hope those webs don’t dissolve before rush hour!” They smirked before leaving the shrieking perpetrator in the dust.

”Better stop by the bodega,” He told his Other as they swung by the shop. “We’re pretty damn hungry.” It was getting late at night, but the joint was still open. 

”Oh, Spider-Man,” Mr. Lopez, as they had learned was his title, greeted them with a startling lack of enthusiasm. They narrowed their eyes under the mask. The _least_ he could do was show some _respect._

”Hey,” they greeted, jerking their chin in acknowledgement of him. They grabbed the usual: whatever kind of chocolate they could get their hands on. “Can we- I get a bag?” Miles called as they turned to face the shopkeep with their armload of chocolate.

The guy had an odd expression on his face. “Sure. That’ll be around $25.00.”

Venom snarled. **He is mocking us. Perhaps he has forgotten who we are.**

 _’I’ll handle this.’_ Miles walked up to the counter slowly, never looking away from Lopez’s stony face. “Sorry?” He asked carefully.

Mr. Lopez took a soft breath. “I’m sorry, Spider-Man, but I can’t afford to just give you all of this for free. It was fine the first time, but I need to profit from this store to feed my family.”

”Your family.” They said, nodding as they glanced away. They shot out a hand, gripping the man’s lapels and pulling him close across the counter. “You mean like your sister and nephew who _I saved?”_

Lopez’s face drained of some of its color under their stare. “I’m grateful for what you did for them, but the answer’s still no.”

They paused, observing the slight tremor running through him. ”I understand,” Miles said softly. “ _Thank you_ for your charity until now.” They turned on their heel, leaving the shop.

 **We have an idea,** Venom whispered.

Miles smirked. _’Yes we do.’_

That _ingrate_ would be thoroughly disappointed when he later went to his car parked behind the bodega. Someone had shredded the tires, and absolutely _desecrated_ the paint job.

 **We should have flipped it, just for good measure,** Venom laughed.

”Next time,” Miles smirked. They had perched in one of their usual haunts, an incomplete skyscraper. He stretched languidly, letting out a sigh as Venom soothed sore muscles. 

**We did not know our Little Spider had such a mischievous streak,** they chuckled.

”Hmm...” Miles could feel his muscles turning to jelly under the symbiote’s ministrations. “You should have seen me when I painted with Uncle Aaron...” 

**Who is that?** They asked as Miles leaned back.

”He was...my family,” Miles whispered, his eyes opening. “He taught me a lot about art, and music. He... he died.”

Venom paused their impromptu massage.

Miles was staring at the cement above them, a frown pulling at his face. “Something’s wrong-“

Immediately, the symbiote sunk into his mind, swiftly pulling away the ever-growing concern. It had been getting harder and harder to control Miles’ cognitions. Venom wasn’t sure they could repress so much for much longer. Every little step they took to ensure minimum resistance when the truth came out would help.

Miles was narrowing his eyes in confusion, his brows furrowed as he tried to recall what had just happened. They adjusted their grip again, quickly distracting him with their voice.

**There are more innocents to save tonight. We should go.**

”Ok...Thanks, Ven.”

They basked in the affection in Miles’ voice, ignoring the constant whispers coming from the thoughts they had locked away.

———

They purposefully tried to ignore the list of messages piling up from the other spiders on Miles’ communicator/portal device.

Unfortunately for them, Miles’ restrained thoughts were absolutely _screaming_ for them to at least acknowledge some of the messages, so they begrudgingly did so after a while.

Venom barely restrained themselves from snarling when they read _his_ messages. Of course he was still prying, pretending to be casual as he offered to meet up with Miles for training.

They were careful to show a basic sense of politeness when refusing, but beyond that, they had no intention of letting Parker near them.

_Not yet._

———

“Has anyone seen my sheet for ‘Burning Soul’? My nerves are acting up and I can’t remember the words!”

” _How_ do you forget the words to a song that you _wrote?_ ” 

Gwen tuned out her bandmates’ voices as she dabbed on some light makeup backstage. Her advanced hearing suddenly picked up on a different voice calling out. She grinned, standing and stepping around the corner. The young spider couldn’t help but balk at the sight that greeted her.

Miles looked...different. He was standing with his shoulders pulled back, a smirk pulling up the left corner of his lips. His wardrobe consisted of dark, torn jeans with a black leather jacket.

It was a strange look for him. Gwen had seen him in both casual and formal clothes before, but nothing like this. Where were his beloved untied Nike’s? Where were the bright colors he always seemed to prefer? Not that it mattered how he dressed, it just seemed unusual.

”Hey Gwen,” he greeted, his smirk growing.

She realized she must have been gaping, quickly smiling at her friend. “Hey, didn’t know you were here already.”

Miles shrugged nonchalantly, his easy smile never leaving his face. “Figured I’d take the time to wish you luck.”

”Heh, thanks. Should be a pretty cool show. MJ and Betty have been putting a ton of work in.”

”I’d bet you’ve been putting in lots of work, too,” Miles raised his eyebrows.

She shrugged. “As much as I can be with- she glanced over her shoulder. “Spider-ing.” 

”I know you won’t disappoint,” Miles murmured. 

Gwen slightly raised a brow. Ok, he was definitely acting weird. Where was the dorky, playful guy she loved? She blushed slightly at that thought. Not _loved_ loved. Just loved.

Miles must have interpreted her blush differently, because he let out a light laugh. “Guess I’ll see you out there?”

”Yeah, sounds good.” Gwen barely stopped herself from frowning. If Miles thought putting on a ‘smooth’ act would impress her, he was very wrong.

He slipped away, and Gwen found her way backstage where Betty and MJ were conversing. “We saw you talking to someone,” Betty teased. “He looked cute.”

”That was Miles,” Gwen answered casually, twirling a drumstick as she double checked some wires.

”Ooh, the guy who goes to Visions? You should’ve introduced us! I’ve heard you talk about him before.”

Gwen rolled her eyes. “Maybe later. Can we just focus on setting up right now?”

The venue that the band had selected was actually just an auditorium attached to Brooklyn High. The ‘Mary Janes’ had a pretty good track record for minimizing property damage or illegal activities, so the faculty allowed it. The place filled up quickly, teenagers lingering and laughing with each other. Miles pushed his way near the front of the stage, shooting a sneer at anyone who complained.

 _’We look good,’_ He commented to his Other as they settled in a spot.

 **We knew the wardrobe change would make us happy,** Venom preened.

The lights dimmed overhead, only to be replaced by blinding purple and red as the band stepped out, diving right into a loud intro.

Miles grinned, happy to see Gwen in her element. She played with the same amount of passion he knew she threw into being Spider-Woman.

He cheered loudly after the first song, but after the second, he was distracted by Venom’s voice. **We have an idea. Something that Gwen will _love_.**

Before Miles could answer, they were slipping through the throng and turning invisible. They climbed onto the stage, the band oblivious as they prepared to start up the next song.

”This is a new one,” Mary Jane announced with a confident smile. “I call it ‘Burning Soul.’” The music started up, and she began the melodious intro.

Venom let out a pleased sound, and Miles suddenly understood why they had ‘borrowed’ and read that lyric sheet earlier.

Still invisible, Miles stepped behind Gwen, brushing a hand on her arm. “Watch this,” They murmured with a smirk.

Gwen’s eyes widened. “Miles!” She hissed. “What are you-“

”Well, I felt the darkness spreading to the corners of my soul,” MJ sang, oblivious to the drummer’s panic. “But it wasn’t ‘til I saw you that I knew you’d take your toll...”

Miles blinked into visibility, grinning. There were gasps from the crowd, people wondering what trick he had done to appear out of thin air.

”Yeah, you were clinging, stinging, screaming through the night! I saw the darkness parting, and reached toward your light....” 

The music picked up, and Miles stepped forward, grabbing a mic. Venom reached into their chest, delicately coordinating his vocal chords and lungs.

“Fire! You were fire in my veins! I felt my soul burning but didn’t mind the pain!” His voice, amplified and powerful, covered MJ’s, gazing at Gwen. She didn’t exactly look lovestruck yet, her brows furrowed and her eyes widened as she kept up the tempo.

The crowd didn’t seem to notice or care that MJ was standing with an open mouth, glaring daggers at the new singer. They were cheering loudly for Miles as he turned to face them.

He smiled, prowling across the stage. “I delighted in the firelight, and you ignited me~!”

They leapt onto a large box, rolling onto their backs and gazing at the crowd upside-down. Venom’s control of their breath and vocal cords was phenomenal.

”Fire, you were fire in my veins,” They sang dramatically. Miles raised his right wrist, Venom shooting a web into the rafters above and pulling taught as Miles crouched and swung off the box. There were screams of awe and wonder as he glided across the stage, landing directly next to Gwen. They released their line, smirking as they leaned close. “You burned me but I still loved the pain...”

The audience was probably hoarse from cheering, but Miles only had eyes for Gwen. She was scowling as she forcibly ended the beat, slamming down on cymbals and drums in a crash. Venom couldn’t help but writhe in discomfort at the loud sound.

”Take 5, folks,” MJ said behind Miles, her eyes boring into the two with a wrathful heat. “Technical difficulties.”

The other two band members slipped backstage, while Gwen stood, grabbed Miles’ wrist, and led them off the stage. They sent a wave and a smirk to the crowd behind, chuckling as they applauded in response.

”What, the _hell_ , was THAT?” Gwen practically snarled as she led them out a door into the back of the building. They stood next to a dumpster, watching her with interest. 

”It was for you,” Miles replied, smiling. “All for you.”

”No, _that?_ That was for _you_ , Miles. If you had wanted to do something for me, you should have cheered me on from the audience. How could you possibly think that just throwing yourself into our show was a good idea? Do you know how hard we work to get those songs just right? And then you just decide to _steal_ MJ’s vocals!” She paused, fuming.

”I made your show better,” Miles said stonily. “Didn’t you hear our _voice_? With your drumming, it was _beautiful_. You don’t need your friends to succeed, Gwen. You have _us_.” 

”’Us’? Miles, what the hell is going on with you? You show up here looking like...this,” Gwen gestured to their outfit, “Putting on some kind of ‘suave’ act,” She used air quotes, “And acting like a complete jerk.” She frowned suddenly, and somewhere deep down, Miles felt a part of himself lurch in pain. “I thought our friendship meant more to you.”

Miles blinked, the stinging pain of the knowledge that he had hurt his friend replaced by cold contempt. “I told you, I did this for _you!_ They hissed. “Maybe you just don’t know a good thing when you see it.”

”I _do_ know a good thing when I see it. Don’t you dare try to undermine my judgement. Showing up here like this, ruining my show, _using your powers_ for something so...frivolous? None of that is good, Miles. The others would be disappointed that you abused your abilities like that. You made yourself a target.” She let out a distraught sigh, her angry expression turning slightly hurtful. “Don’t you get it? I _like_ the Miles I met in another dimension. I like the dorky, kind, intelligent guy who understands what it’s like to have the responsibility of being Spider-Woman. You didn’t have to try to change yourself!”

 **This is a lost cause,** Venom sneered as Miles’ eyes narrowed. **We should leave.**

”If you’re unable to accept me, then I guess this is a lost cause.”

Gwen stared at him incredulously for a moment, before scoffing and turning her back. “Just leave,” she said, slipping back inside.

Miles stared after her for a second, loneliness curling within him. Gwen had just rejected him...

**Let’s go.**

———

They perched on top of a church in Miles’ dimension, rain running down over Venom’s sleek surface. Miles’ eyes were half-lidded, gazing dully across the horizon.

**We...have known rejection before, you know. It is painful.**

”Everyone we know refuses to accept us,” Miles breathed. “They stare at us like we’re some kinda freak.”

 **They do not appreciate us, and all that we do for them,** Venom agreed. 

Slowly, carefully, they began to release their grip little by little on Miles’ mind. He was sad in this moment, craving love and acceptance.

Now was the time to strike.

**Perhaps they cannot comprehend the beauty of our bond.**

They let go.

Miles slumped forward a little, letting out a soft groan. They gripped his shoulders comfortingly, ensuring their place on the architecture. **We were lonely for so long before...**

Miles stared around him. His thoughts were fuzzy and muted, but there was something bothering him...

”Where...am I?” He mumbled dazedly.

**You are here with us, Little Spider. Where you are meant to be.**

Miles frowned. The night’s events were hazy, but dread started to grip him as he remembered his irresponsible, insolent actions. “Oh, God,” he whispered, reaching up to clutch at his head. “Gwen-”

He had to fix this. He prepared to launch off the church, raising a wrist to fire a web, only to freeze.

He couldn’t move, he couldn’t _move_ and it was all because of-

 **Be still. We have nowhere to be running off to.** Venom pressed his back against the roof behind him, effectively pinning Miles in place.

”What- what did you make me _do_? He gasped, staring down at the ground below them.

 **Nothing, little one,** they murmured soothingly. **Only that which you longed to do in the first place.**

”That’s not true,” Miles hissed. His mind sluggishly cycled through the night’s events. “I didn’t want to do any of...that.” His eyes widened. _You’ve_ been making me do...things,” he was starting to hyperventilate, trying to dredge up memories that were covered in a thick black film. It had been two weeks, two _weeks_ of blindness to his actions, two weeks of being a _puppet_ \- 

Venom was silent as Miles panted softly, rage and fear filling him. He was thrashing wildly in their physical and mental grip, the only outward sign of his struggle the tremors running through him. “Damnit, let me go!” He seethed eventually, hot tears burning in his eyes.

 **Shh,** They hushed, running their tendrils in soothing motions on his back as Miles trembled. **You fail to understand our intent. We have been helping you.**

”Making me into your plaything isn’t helping me,” Miles growled.

 **You asked us to give you strength, and we gave you strength. We have only _served_ you since we were bonded, Miles.** They brought up the memories of the two of them bringing down criminal after criminal, showing Miles their most triumphant moments. **_We_ helped you open up to Gwen. She should have been grateful for your affection. She _rejected_ you. If she truly cared for you, do you think that she would have tossed you aside so quickly if your actions did not fit her narrative?**

Miles squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing thickly.

**We know what it is to be lonely, Miles. We were cast aside countless times. We do not want you to suffer the same way we have.**

”I’m not alone,” Miles croaked out. “I have my parents, and Ganke, and Peter-“

**They do not understand you the way that we do. We feel your most intimate emotions, see your most intimate thoughts. We protect you, comfort you, _care_ for you. No other being knows you as we do.**

”You lied to me,” Miles hissed softly. “Have _been_ lying to me from the start. You won’t let me think for myself. You’ve poisoned me, and made Spider-Man into a monster. I see what you really are, now. A _parasite._ “

Venom snarled in rage, their grip turning painful as Miles ground his teeth. **We see that we were wrong in believing that you were ready,** They hissed. **No matter. We are patient. We are willing to wait _years_ if that is what it will take for you to appreciate us.**

Miles’ scream was cut off as they wrenched back their control of his mind. They were merciless with the action, effectively regaining control. He passed out halfway through the process.

When he regained consciousness, it was to a strange white film over his eyes.

 **Smile upon your new reality, Little Spider,** Venom whispered. **You will thank us for our generosity soon enough.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the awful lyrics are by me. I’m probably unconsciously ripping off a specific song, but I really can’t think of anything that has similar words.
> 
> I mean that scene is supposed to be ironically bad. So having shitty lyrics adds to it? Idk. I had fun writing it and imagining it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any glaring errors in continuity or punctuation, please let me know. I’m not really the kinda person to outline things in advance, so I might slip up a bit...

”You’re joking, right? This is some kinda elaborate set-up for a punchline?”

” _No,”_ Gwen answered emphatically, scowling at Peter. “I don’t think I could have made this up, even if I tried. Something is up with Miles.”

The older spider narrowed his eyes fractionally as he watched Gwen. Her face was serious.

He hated it when his suspicions were right. 

”I kinda suspected that when we met up last time,” Peter replied, running a nervous hand over his stubble. “He seemed...unhappy.”

”I don’t know if ‘unhappy’ would be the word I would use for how he was acting on Friday,” Gwen said. “I’d say more...cocky? Crazy?”

”He seriously decided to crash your show and _sing?_ ”

”Yes! He was being completely reckless with his powers. Then he tried to tell me that I was wrong for calling him out. He...dressed weird too. For him, at least. I have other friends that are kinda emo, but Miles? Since when does he wear all black and _leather?_ ”

Peter frowned. Something was strangely familiar about this... “I mean, he could just be going through a phase, I guess. That’s why I tried to give him some space this week. He seemed like he needed some alone time.” He paused. “That’s what you’re supposed to do, right? Let kids have some independence, make sure they know that you’re not being too clingy-“

“Ugh, Peter, you’re missing the point. I’m not asking you about parenting styles! I’m asking you what we should do _now!_ ” 

”Right.” Peter turned to look out his apartment’s tiny window. It had been steadily streaming down a nasty, chilly rain this week. He stared at his muddled reflection, the nagging feeling growing in the corner of his mind.

”Did he say anything else?”

”No. Wait- actually, there was something kinda weird.”

”What?” Peter’s voice came out sharper than he intended.

”At the end, just before he left. He was talking kind of funny. I think he said ‘we’ and ‘us’ at some point, like he was referring to himself as multiple people.”

Peter’s reflection drained of its color. “We have to look for him.” He grabbed his portal device, stamping in the code for Miles’ dimension.

”What’s wrong?” Gwen was staring at him nervously as they both stepped through, pulling on their masks.

”I can’t prove my theory yet,” Peter said as they appeared in an alley outside Visions. “But if what I suspect might be happening even has the slightest chance of being true, Miles could be in big trouble.”

The two swiftly traversed to the dorm section of Visions, silently creeping up the wall and staying out of sight. It probably wasn’t a great idea for everyone in Miles’ universe to see the apparent ghost of the dead Spider-Man.

”I don’t think he’s gonna be in there,” Gwen called softly. “It’s the middle of the school day.”

The two paused outside the glass, their sharp hearing picking up the sound of two voices inside. One sounded like an adult, the other sounded like Miles’ roommate, Ganke.

”And he didn’t come here last night?”

”No. He didn’t say anything about not coming in, he just sorta...left.”

The other person sighed. “This isn’t the first time this has happened with Mr. Morales. He was missing for several days during the Fall semester. If he contacts you or makes an appearance, please report it immediately.”

”So, his, uh, parents don’t know where he is either?”

”No. He didn’t show up at his house for the weekend. I’m sure this will all be sorted out soon. In the meantime, you may return to your classes. Thank you, Mr. Lee.” The curt voice finished speaking before there was the opening and closing of a door.

Peter peered upside-down through the window to make sure the coast was clear before sliding it open. One of the helpful tips he had taught Miles was to always leave a window unlocked for spider-related shenanigans. Apparently, the kid had been listening.

”Convenient timing on that,” Gwen commented as she followed the older spider through the window. “Doesn’t sound good though.”

Peter was unceremoniously inspecting the room, climbing to scrounge through Miles’ bunk, looking for something, _anything._

”Ugh! Look at these!” Gwen had opened the trunk she knew Miles kept his suit in, revealing the article of clothing buried under what had to be 100 candy wrappers. “I know we have metabolisms that’ll blow through this kinda stuff, but sheesh.”

”Shit,” Peter breathed, staring at her finding. He reached out, pushing aside the wrappers and lifting Miles’ unique suit. He didn’t say anything for a moment as he gazed at the suit, the lenses of his mask not betraying anything. Then, he spoke.

“Call the others. We’re having an emergency meeting, _now._ ”

———

Everyone showed up to Peter’s apartment with a surprising lack of complaints once he alerted them to the fact that there was an emergency involving Miles.

There was a lot of anxiety in the air.

”Where’s the rookie?”

”Is he ok?”

”I’ve got my revenge mallet at the ready in case you tell me something bad.”

Peter waved their questions off, frustration showing on his face. “We don’t know where he is, but judging by what Gwen and I have learned, we think he’s in serious trouble.”

 _That_ shut everyone up.

Peter took a steadying breath. “Do any of you have a... _thing_ known as Venom in your universe?

”I assume you don’t mean the kind that comes from snakes.”

”No, I mean like a- a creature. Person. Thing.” Peter shook his head. “We’re talking black goo that turns into a giant monster when it comes into contact with people.”

Ham raised a hand (hoof?). “I know who you’re talking about. Big wolfish fellow, right? Threatens to gobble up bad little piggies?”

Peter stared at him, opened his mouth to speak, hesitated, then settled on a nod. “...Yeah. Sounds about right. Anyone else?”

”There’s a rogue mech with a similar name in my universe,” Peni said hesitantly. “It runs on some kind of bio-mechanical engine. Not exactly easy to beat.”

Noir and Gwen both mutely shook their heads when Peter pointed at them.

”Ok,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “I was hoping to skip the drawn-out explanation, but it sounds like my experience is gonna help us out the most here.

”Venom, in my universe, is an alien symbiote, or parasite. It’s a disgusting goo that takes over your body and...mind controls you. I know, because it decided to latch onto me. Weird shit happened. It wasn’t pretty.”

He paced across his apartment, turning to face his concerned friends. “I think Miles has been infected with the Venom from his universe.”

”How can you be sure?” Noir asked sharply.

“The symptoms he’s been showing sound _very_ familiar to me. He was acting strangely at our meeting last week. Snapped at me for trying to talk to him, ignored all of us all week long, and _then_ , he showed up to Gwen’s band performance and acted like a completely different, irresponsible person. She... also heard him referring to himself as ‘we’ and ‘us,’ which is pretty much Venom’s signature style.”

”So how do we help?” Gwen asked, determination in her eyes. “What’s the likeliest place he would go? How are we going to extract the...symbiote from him?” The young spider tried to focus on forming a plan, not the fact that her friend was under the influence of a hostile _alien._

”I had to get the symbiote off of me by throwing myself into a church bell,” Peter said seriously. “It doesn’t do well with loud noises, or fire. As for what it wants...I...don’t know.”

”Well, what did it want from you?”

”Control,” Peter replied softly. “It wanted to control my life. Tried to turn me into its permanent residence.”

Peni let out a soft breath, frowning in angst as the others shifted uncomfortably.

”Ok. So, I guess we’ll just assume this one has similar motives,” Gwen said. “Any idea where it might want to take him?” 

”No. I, uh, never got...taken.” Peter stared at the younger spider with a clouded look in his eyes.

”We’ll search the whole city, even if it means taking it apart brick by brick,” Ham stated emphatically.

”How about dividing the city into sections?” Gwen asked. “That way we can all cover the distance effectively.”

Peter considered. “That could work,” he admitted. “Though we’d have to maintain close contact with each other. Venom is extremely dangerous.”

”Even if it’s Miles?” Gwen asked softly.

”He...probably doesn’t have much control over himself right now.” Peter murmured, his eyes filled with pain at the thought of Miles being in the clutches of that _monster._

”We should pay attention to the news and police lines, too,” Peni chimed in. “I can set up a close monitor on communications. Maybe I could even try to scan for specific energy signatures Venom could be giving off?”

”Good idea.”

Peter tried to reassure himself in his friend’s confidence. Deep down, though, he couldn’t help but feel that they did not truly understand the true nature of the situation. None of them had ever heard that silky voice in their minds, felt Venom’s sway pull them under-

”We’ll take shifts patrolling for him. He’s gotta turn up eventually.”

”Anything else we need to know, Peter?” Gwen’s query cut through his thought process.

What was he supposed to tell them? That Venom enjoyed eating _brains_ as a pasttime? That Miles was probably suffering every every waking moment? That he should have _known_ to check on the kid, make sure he was ok instead of basically abandoning him-

”Peter?” Gwen’s voice was gentler.

”No. Just- be careful. We can’t hurt Miles. None of this is his fault. The kid’s probably... not doing so great.”

”He’s strong. He can make it through this.” Noir spoke with confidence.

”I know,” Peter breathed. He just hoped he made it through this in one piece.

———

Miles wasn’t sure how much time passed after Venom enveloped him. He fell in and out of consciousness for what seemed like a long time, his mind blurry and painful as he tried to rationalize what he was seeing.

They hid themselves for what felt like days. He would open his eyes to barely distinguish dilapidated walls, sometimes hearing terrible crunching noises that made his stomach churn. Miles wasn’t conscious enough to understand why they were hiding, or what Venom was doing.

When he finally managed to fight through the terrible fog, he came to as they were climbing a building. Venom noticed his awareness, calling his attention with their voice.

**“We need to focus on our mission of preserving the innocent, yes?”** Venom asked. Miles felt a vague sense of horror grip him when he realized they had spoken in their deep bass _out loud._

Their head turned, and he caught sight of their appearance in the reflection of one of the buildings, shock rippling through him. Their new form stood at least two heads taller than Miles did, bulky and strong. Their eyes were similar to his suit, but the white now overflowed onto the black in ghostly streams. They had great talons extending from their fingertips, which they dug into the bricks of the building they climbed. Worst of all was the nightmarish grin that smiled at him when he witnessed their appearance.

He would have thrown up at the sight if Venom had let him.

 _’No,’_ Miles answered weakly, feeling drained. _’You’ll just try to...hurt them...’_

They let out a throaty chuckle at that. **“No, Little Spider, _We_ are going to _save_ them.”**

Miles couldn’t possibly fathom how this creature could be obsessed with saving humans while it held one hostage.

_’Why should I believe anything you say?’_ He still felt unbearably exhausted, like Venom had taken away all of his energy. 

**“Because you are our Other, and you would do well to trust us.“**

They launched off the building, searching for those in need of them. 

Miles started to struggle when they heard a callous demand from an alley.

“Hand over your wallet, _now._ ”

 _’No,’_ Miles growled. _’I won’t let you-‘_

They hissed in annoyance at their host’s protests, advancing on the man, unseen. They raised their wrist, instantly capturing him in webs of black. The human shrieked, stumbling in surprise.

The other human scrambled to his feet and rushed away without so much as a word of thanks.

**“Ungrateful pest,”** They sneered. 

They turned to study the captured human, who let out a horrified shriek upon witnessing their appearance in the dim moonlight.

 **”Hmm... Not much meat on the bones,”** they observed, idly tracing a claw down his ribcage. **”Still...”** They paused, their inhuman tongue sliding out of their mouth and slipping over their monstrous fangs. **”We are getting hungry-“**

’NO.’ The symbiote blinked in surprise at the strength of Miles’ voice. ‘I. WON’T. LET YOU-!’

They let out a shriek of surprise as their body was suddenly stung by bright blue sparks. It wasn’t the same as _fire_ , but _damn_ , if it didn’t sting.

They reached to rip Miles’ control away, but were met with a powerful resistance. He was tugging at Their bond just as strongly as they were, effectively freezing them.

They could hear Miles screaming from exertion within their mind, his pain bleeding into them.

When his impressive strength finally began to fade, the alley was empty, the criminal having cut himself free of their webs.

 **“My, my,”** They hissed. **”Such defiance.”**

Miles groaned softly in pain, slumping into Their bond. _’I’m not...letting us eat...anyone... Not now, not ever.’_

**”Hmm. We do not think you will be able to put on such a show every time we are hungry.”**

 _’Yeah? Watch me,’_ Miles hissed.

Venom smirked, their tongue lolling out lazily. **”Perhaps a compromise is in order, then.”**

They felt Miles’ suspicion and doubt as he continued to lean into Their bond. _’What do you mean?’_

**”You have been fighting us for days, Miles. You thrash about inside our mind and distract us from our shared goal. Is it not your intention to protect this city?”**

_’It...is. Hence the reason I stopped you from...’_ They sensed a shudder. _’Hurting that guy.’_

**”He was not an innocent, though. He was stealing from those weaker than him.”**

_’Doesn’t matter. He didn’t deserve to die.’_ Miles paused, and they felt a deep pang from within before his voice came back with strength. _’Spider-Man_ doesn’t _kill.’_

 **”Ah, of course...”** They purred. **”We admire your...faith. But unfortunately for Us, we need to _eat.”_**

 _’No! Not like this! We survived until this point without doing that! Look- I...will make you a deal.’_ Miles’ voice was strained. _‘If...if you promise not to hurt anyone. No matter how bad they are, and no matter how hungry we get, we_ won’t _try to eat, or maim, or_ kill _anyone.’_

They laughed. **”That is _quite_ the demand, Little Spider. Such a sacrifice on our part would require an equally momentous one from _you._ ”**

****

****

Miles said nothing. He knew exactly what they wanted. Something he never, ever wanted to give to this monster. 

**”Swear your loyalty to us,”** They whispered. **“Promise you will not try to fight us anymore. Let Us be together without protest.”**

Miles let out a pained noise. He _hated_ Venom. They only wanted to use him as a tool, a means to enacting their desires. But still... If he didn’t accept their price, then the people of New York would have to pay for it dearly.

He was in the Devil’s clutches. What would be the point of denying his soul if he already could not escape?

_’...Ok. I promise.’_

Miles always kept his promises. He remembered taking a keycard from a trembling hand as a blue eye gazed at him from a cracked lens. He remembered the swirling colors of the multi-verse as he watched his impossible promise being fulfilled.

He wondered what his universe’s Peter would say about him handing over Spider-Man to a demon. He wondered what Peter B. would say.

Venom let out a pleased growl, sending praiseful satisfaction down Their bond.

Miles let himself droop from exhaustion and the weight of what he had just done.

His family would be so disappointed in him.

 **”There, there, little one,”** Venom crooned in a sickeningly sweet voice. **”Do not fear the judgement of others. _We_ are your only family now.”**

———

As Venom had expected, Miles’ “friends” wouldn’t allow them to exist with their Other in peace.

They patrolled the city with caution, listening for the sounds of web-shooters as they crept across buildings.

The police had heard several reports of a slobbering, fanged monster running through the streets of NYC. There were also reports of different Spider-People swinging through the city.

The new Spider-Man had mysteriously vanished.

They were too quick for the inter-dimensional intruders, making sure to keep Miles away from them and undetected. They needed more time, more strength.

During the day, they would go to one out of their long list of hideouts, wrapping their human form in stolen blankets to make sure their Little Spider did not freeze. Every time they receded into his skin he would almost immediately collapse, weakened by their strength.

Miles was keeping his promise of not denying Their bond. He made no protest when they fulfilled their self-assigned duties of watching over the innocents, observing in resigned silence. When they laid down to sleep, he allowed Venom to caress him soothingly, sometimes even leaning into the touch with guilt in his heart.

They still saw rebellious thoughts in his mind, but since his promise, he had not acted on them. He still longed for his _“family.”_

 **”We sustain Us with the nutrients We consume,”** They explained after he questioned how his human body had not eaten in days.

They had been keeping their end of the deal, too. They resisted the burning temptation to feast upon the flesh of the evil ones, instead sating themselves through insignificant animals or stolen, satisfactory human foods.

They hated pigeons, too many feathers, but rodents were tolerable appetizers. Miles would screw his eyes shut internally as they ripped into their prey, growling in delight at the taste of fresh meat. Eventually, when Their bond strengthened even more, their Little Spider would not deny their craving for flesh. In the meantime, they took to using their invisibility to break into stores and steal all the chocolate or other appropriate nutrients they could get.

(The long chain of food-related thefts confounded the police, but brought ease into a certain spider’s heart when he realized his mentee was not being forced to consume humans).

”I’m- We’re really thirsty,” Miles gasped one day after they landed in their resting spot for the day. “Humans can’t go two days without water.”

 **You are no longer an ordinary human,** They reminded him, choosing to ignore his slip-up in calling them “I.” **We nourish you through our bond. However, if you wish to indulge yourself...**

They led him to a section of the warehouse that was roofless, kneeling next to a filthy puddle that had accumulated from the rain. **Drink,** They instructed, reaching his hand toward the water.

They chuckled when their Little Spider let out an adorably horrified sound. “This is _not_ potable-“

 **We will filter through the contaminants,** They reassured. When he still hesitated, they patiently lowered a hand into the water, raising a murky handful to his lips.

Miles tried to fight it, eyes widening in horror as they forced his mouth open and poured the substance inside.

Their human gag reflexes kicked in, but they shoved them aside, drawing more water in until their body was satisfied.

They released Miles, and he leaned forward with a disgusted groan, spitting and hacking onto the floor.

Venom just laughed.

———

Inevitably, one of the other spiders caught up to them while they were sleeping.

They hissed softly as they heard the sounds of an _intruder_.

Miles woke, his eyes sluggishly blinking open. They widened when he heard the telltale _thwip_ of web-shooters.

Venom pressed close to the wall, immediately summoning Miles’ invisibility just before Noir nimbly landed on the warehouse floor.

Miles immediately tried to call out to the older spider, relief filling him as he recognized his friend. Venom held his jaw shut, slowing Miles’ breathing and holding them completely still. They thoroughly encased him, creating a barrier between prying ears and the sound of his heart.

 **Do not forget your promise,** They growled in his mind.

Miles felt a terrible sense of anguish as he watched Noir silently pace through the warehouse, examining for evidence of what surely had to be Venom. Hope suddenly blossomed in him as he remembered the sensation that occurred every time two spiders met. If Noir got close enough-

Venom tightened their hold slightly, a silent warning.

Miles ignored them, hoping that even if Noir wouldn’t hear his breathing or heartbeat, his sixth sense would betray him.

Noir turned from the other end of the room, gazing up at the walls as he approached Miles’ position. He came within six feet of them, pausing-

Only to turn and walk the other way.

_Why hadn’t it worked?!_

Despite his attempts, Miles felt a silent tear slide down his cheek. Venom said nothing, still observing the other spider.

Eventually, Noir left, casting one last glance behind him before webbing away through a hole in the wall.

Venom waited a few moments before easing up their grip on Miles, who promptly fell to his knees. He couldn’t quite prevent a pitiful sound from escaping him as he lowered his head in defeat. There was no _escape,_ he was _helpless-_

 **Hush, now,** Venom murmured. **We are safe.**

Miles didn’t bother trying to point out the fact that he was _not_ safe, that his fleeting chance of safety had just left him in the dust.

———

”You look like crap,” MJ told Peter when she opened the door.

”Thanks, that’s what I’ve been going for,” He replied, the quip falling flat as he stared at MJ with a hopeless look in his eyes. “I only came by for a minute. I figured it would help my case if I showed up in person. Y’know, so you can see I’m not just being a jerk and blowing off your texts.” He ran a distraught hand through his hair.

”I know you’re not blowing me off,” MJ said gently, laying a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Why don’t you come in and rest for a minute? Refuel and regroup?”

”I can’t. I have to get back to Miles’ dimension and keep _looking_ for him.”

”It won’t do him any good if you pass out from exhaustion,” MJ chided as she tugged Peter towards the door. “Just five minutes. Please.”

Peter let out a dejected sigh before allowing her to lead him indoors. He sat down on the patterned couch, unable to prevent himself from covering his face with both hands.

MJ brought a glass of water and some kind of pasta, offering the food to him with a worried look.

”I’m not hungry,” he said softly, only accepting the water.

”When did you eat last? I know it’s difficult, but you have to try and keep your strength up. I think we both know it’s not going to be a quick fight when you get him back.”

”On the plus side, I’m probably losing weight,” Peter let out a broken, pathetic laugh. He screwed his eyes shut, bowing his head. “Shit. This is all my fault, MJ.”

”No, it’s not,” She stated firmly, sitting next to Peter and glaring at him. “We’ve been through this a million times before. You can’t blame yourself for everything that goes wrong.”

”But this time it _is_ my fault!” Peter exclaimed. “I could _see_ that something was wrong with Miles, but I was too much of an idiot to act on it! I let him get taken by that _monster...”_ He shuddered, drawing in a rasping breath. “I’ve had that _thing_ in my head. It whispers in your ear, invades your most private thoughts, manipulates you to its twisted whims. Miles should never have gone through any of this. God only knows what it’s doing to him, how much he’s _suffering-_ “ Peter’s last words were choked as he fought back tears of despair. 

MJ pulled him into a tight hug, pain gripping her heart as she was unable to console her closest friend and lover. “He’s going to get through this,” She told Peter eventually as he tried to pull himself together. “ _You_ defeated Venom before. I know Miles can too. He is _strong_.”

Peter nodded, his face gaining some renewed determination. “I know,” he whispered. “I just didn’t want him to have to be strong alone.”

”He’s not alone. He has you, and Gwen, and all of the others. When you find him, you’re gonna kick Venom’s ass into next week.” MJ’s fiery expression reminded Peter of one of the many reasons he loved her. She was passionate, and fierce, and so, _so_ strong.

”Thank you,” He croaked.

”For what?”

”For giving me the strength I need to do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had one more scene I was gonna try to squeeze into this one, but I kinda figured it was getting a bit long.
> 
> Spider-fam’s looking for their lost member, Venom’s being a jerk, and Peter and Miles are both trying to keep their shit together.
> 
> Will they succeed? Will I be able to write cohesively? Will the continuity of this story make any sense?
> 
> FiNd OuT NeXT TiMe!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while lol
> 
> If there are any inconsistencies, please do not hesitate to let me know. This chapter went through A LOT of drafts and editing, so it would not surprise me if there’s some errors left over.
> 
> Enjoy!

Officer Davis examined the smashed window before him with a grim expression. Same crime, different location. Just like every other mysterious robbery that had happened over the past week.

He had responded to the dispatch call, already knowing he wouldn’t catch any perpetrators. Whoever was doing this was good. It wasn’t a particularly nasty crime, but it _was_ mysterious. After all, who the hell needed to steal hundreds upon hundreds of chocolate products from every store in NYC? The word was spreading, and many business owners had invested in extra security systems.

None of them worked.

The camera systems and alarms would either black out, or the perpetrator somehow managed to get away completely unseen.

_Almost like they were invisible._

Jefferson would have been interested in the mystery. He wasn’t a detective, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t enjoy contributing to the solutions of the more enigmatic cases encountered by the PDNY. These weren’t normal circumstances, though. 

His _son_ was missing.

They had no leads as to where Miles might be. He had left Visions early Friday night, and never returned home or to school. It was eerily similar to what had happened in the fall, but this time, it felt more...serious.

Not that it hadn’t felt serious last time, Oh no, he had been _plenty_ worried with Miles’ first disappearing act. This time, though, there was no motive, no reason for Miles to vanish. He had flourished at his new school after that first hiccup, and he had seemed happy as of late. He had new friends, he had said, grinning brightly. Jeff hadn’t gotten to meet them yet, but apparently, they were people that could make Miles light up like the sun.

_There was also no irresponsible uncle for Miles to be hiding out with this time, either._

It certainly wasn’t helping his or Rio’s state of mind that there was a new terror looming over the city. The fanged, wicked _creature_ that had been mercilessly dispatching criminals was trusted by no one. It had _happened_ to show up right around the time all of these break-ins began, a fact which had not been overlooked.

From the civilian reports, when it did speak to people, it addressed them condescendingly, almost like they _owed_ it something. Given that fact, it was starting to sound like something out of a Grimm’s fairytale, demanding undying respect from the ‘mere mortals’ it deigned to save.

He had caught sight of it himself, witnessing it pulling a civilian from a wreckage. It had even made _eye contact,_ those haunting white holes fixing onto him before it hissed unnervingly, leaping away into the night.

It had resembled Spider-Man in its traversal, but apart from that, it was completely inhuman.

No one knew where it had come from, or what it was, but it couldn’t merely be helping people out of the goodness of its heart. The idea that _it_ was out there while Miles was missing was almost unbearable.

Jefferson bowed his head, fighting away his persistent worries and turning back to head to his car. He stopped as he heard a soft clatter from behind him, turning sharply to analyze the sound.

He was met with another enigmatic sight.

The Spider-Man that resembled the original one sat on a fire escape, his lenses focused on the broken window. His shoulders slumped, and his white lenses turned to Jefferson.

”Officer,” He acknowledged, his voice tired.

”Spider-Man,” He greeted cautiously. “You’re out late tonight.”

The spandex-clad man shrugged, tilting his head to the side. “I don’t have a curfew anymore.”

”You’re not the new one,” Jefferson pointed out. “He’s a kid. Haven’t seen him in a bit. Could have lost him in the crowd, I guess, given that there seem to be a lot of you all of a sudden.”

”We’re just helping out a friend,” Spider-Man answered softly. “I’m...sure you’ve figured out that the creature that’s been appearing lately isn’t exactly an ally.”

”No,” Jefferson agreed with a darkened expression. “Do you have any info on it? Like what it wants, or what it’s doing here?” He didn’t like asking Spider-Man for help, but they _needed_ to know more about this potential threat.

Spider-Man remained silent for a moment, then shook his head. “I know what it is. It’s- something I’ve faced before. Trust me, it does _not_ actually care for anyone. Not in the way you or I do, at least. It might be saving people from danger, but that doesn’t mean it won’t hesitate to start killing. It’s best if you leave it to me and the other spiders. We- have to be careful with how we take it down. It’s too dangerous for normal humans to handle.”

Jefferson bristled a little at that, scowling at Spider-Man’s undermining of the non-superpowered. “While I disagree with you on that particular statement,” He said, “I...do have another question for you.”

Spider-Man tilted his chin questioningly.

”My son, he’s- He’s been missing. For almost a week now.” Officer Davis took a deep breath. “We don’t know where he could be. He’s only 14...” He reined in his expression, trying to remain stoic. “Is there any chance that _thing_ \- took him?”

Spider-Man said nothing for a very long time. Eventually, he spoke softly. “It’s unlikely.”

”But not impossible?” Jefferson asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling bitterly. He glanced away, trying to pull himself together. “If you meet Miles out there- please bring him home.”

”I will.” Spider-Man said it in an impossibly quiet voice. “I promise.”

Jefferson stared at the hero for a few more seconds, surprised at the determination he heard in his voice. Unsure what else to say, he brusquely nodded once, before turning and leaving the scene.

———

”Any progress on locating Venom with your scanner do-hicky?” Noir leaned tiredly on the wall of the building they had stopped on, glancing at Peni’s mech.

”Other than that one burst of bioelectricity we picked up on Monday, no,” Peni replied, frowning at the screen in front of her. “If Miles is able to trigger his electric powers again, I’d be able to pick it up on the radar really quickly.”

”Guess we’ll keep doing this the old-fashioned way, then,” Noir said as he raised a hand to launch off again. Before he could, however, a black blur suddenly whipped by down the other end of the street.

”That wasn’t one of us,” Peni stated with wide eyes, leaning off the wall to try and get a better look.

”No,” Noir agreed, the two immediately webbing off in pursuit.

They caught sight of the massive form swinging ahead of them, ebony muscles rippling as it launched itself across buildings.

“I’ll lasso ‘em in,” Noir called as softly as possible, trying not to alert their quarry. “You use one of your gizmos.” He web-launched off a fire escape, landing on a wall and sticking his feet to it firmly. He raised both wrists, firing off left and right web-shooters, latching web-lines onto Venom’s back.

The creature made a surprised sound, snarling in anger as Noir’s webs stuck firmly. The older spider was yanked forward unceremoniously, gritting his teeth and pulling as hard as he could, his feet still barely on the wall. “Can’t reel ‘em in! Gonna need some help!” He yelled at Peni. SP//DR responded accordingly, firing her own web at Venom. This one wrapped around the creature’s torso, and with both spiders pulling as hard as they could, it finally seemed to slow Venom down.

Needless to say, they had Venom’s attention.

The symbiote stuck onto a different building, turning and yanking on the webs viciously. It pulled the pair clean off their feet, sending them hurtling toward the alley the creature crouched above.

Noir hissed through his teeth, hitting the pavement in a crouch. SP//DR landed next to him, and he could hear the battle protocols in her mech booting up.

The creature faced them fully, and Noir suddenly understood why Peter B. had been so apprehensive. Needle-sharp fangs were bared in a snarl, while haunting pupil-less eyes were narrowed.

 **”You are impeding our duties,”** It growled, **”Leave now, or we will _make_ you leave.”**

”Give us Miles, and we’ll be glad to,” Noir replied.

The creature let out an eery shriek of what must have been laughter. **”You spiders must be mistaken. There is no ‘Miles’ here. There is only _Venom.”_** It launched itself toward them, tongue lolling in the wind as it extended its devilish claws toward Noir.

Both spiders dived in a different direction, parting and aiming to attack Venom once they landed.

Venom spun with lightning speed, catching Noir’s blow with ease. He let out a muffled yell as they twisted his arm, injuring him far quicker than a human could and throwing him to the side like a rag doll.

Peni grappled around Venom with another web, pulling tight with one hand and aiming a fist at their head. They recognized her motive and jerked to the side, their body weight unsteadying her mech’s feet. Venom smashed their head into the glass dome of SP//DR, several teeth breaking off and clattering to the floor. One was lodged into the metal of SP//DR.

Noir reappeared, leaping onto Venom’s back and wrapping his arms around their neck in a chokehold. He grimaced under his mask at the strain on his right arm, but clung tightly nevertheless. He just had to hold them still long enough for Peni to have a chance with her tech.

Venom let out an enraged bellow, ripping through the webs encasing them and wrapping a thick tendril around Noir, effectively pulling him from their neck. They held the monochrome spider in front of them by his hands, snarling as their grip crushed down on his fingers. His eyes widened as they opened their mouth impossibly wide, reaching for his neck-

—Only for SP//DR to shoot a web directly over Venom’s mouth.

Venom snarled, throwing Noir again, this time directly into SP//DR. The detective caught himself ungracefully, both spiders facing Venom shoulder-to-shoulder.

The symbiote tore the webs from its mouth, eyes narrowed in contempt. **”You do not put up a very good fight. We expected more from such supposedly powerful beings.”** They paused, then _laughed._ **”Then again, perhaps you are not so willing to put up a real challenge when you’re too afraid of hurting your precious little _Miles_.”**

”You want a real fight? _Fine._ ” Peni lifted her mech’s arm, her latest contraption powering up. Bright, scarlet flames erupted from SP//DR’s wrist, the mech’s cartoonish expression turning angry. “Try this on for size!”

Venom shrieked, leaping backward from the flames. Their expression turned from ugly to downright hideous, grimacing and letting out an otherworldly growl as Peni advanced.

Both spiders gasped as suddenly the creature’s skin seemed to _split apart,_ revealing Miles’ face. His eyes were glazed and unfocused. He looked _terrible,_ and was very clearly not conscious.

 **”If you try to hurt us, you hurt BOTH of us,”** Venom roared, wrapping possessively around Miles once again.

”Peni, don’t,” Noir said, reaching out and grabbing the mech’s elbow. SP//DR had slouched upon seeing Miles, Peni frozen inside as she stared at her lifeless friend with wide, teary eyes. Her expression soon hardened, however, and her face twisted into an enraged snarl.

”LET HIM GO, YOU MONSTER!” She yelled, SP//DR’s arm jabbing forward with flames still spitting out.

Venom hissed, but sent a smirk toward Noir. They _knew_ he wouldn’t try to stop them now.

Miles was tough. The other spiders had watched him walk away from countless extremely dangerous confrontations, often with injuries to show. But there was _no way_ they would risk _burning the kid alive._

**”Don’t ever look for us again,”** Venom snarled before launching into the air, leaving the scene without a backwards glance. Peni screamed, thrusting her wrist up to fire a web to follow, but Noir quickly snagged the mech’s arm, holding it back.

”No,” He said. “Not yet. We can’t pin ‘em with just the two of us. We need the others.”

”We _can’t_ just let it get away! It’s _torturing_ him!” Her voice broke on the last word.

Noir’s eyes softened under his mask. “I know, Peni. I saw him. I couldn’t hold them still long enough for you to stop ‘em. And even if you had attacked it with your flame gizmo, it would’ve let Miles get burned. I’m not willing to risk his life like that.”

”I should have been prepared with a sonic weapon,” Peni pointed out miserably. “I-I haven’t had time to finish the mod, and I thought the flames would be enough! I should have pushed myself harder to finish faster.”

”Ya couldn’t have,” Noir told her sternly. “We’ve been out here for _days._ You have your own dimension to protect, with school on top of that.”

“ _School_ is NOT an excuse. Miles’ life is in danger!” The younger spider covered her face inside the mech. “I should’ve at least attached a tracker to them,” Peni ground out. “I just- I couldn’t think straight, I couldn’t focus on anything but getting him back.”

As she was speaking, something caught Noir’s eye. It was a sharp, ivory piece of material embedded in SP//DR’s metal. “Hold on,” He said, reaching out and pulling the piece out. The detective held it up to one lens, observing the tiny drop of ebony goop waving pathetically at the end of it. “What do you make of this?”

Peni lifted her head, SP//DR zooming in on the object in his hand. “Give that to me,” She said quickly, her sorrow forgotten as she reached for the broken piece of fang.

Noir handed it over without question.

SP//DR scanned the tooth, Peni’s eyes beginning to light up as she observed it. ”Would you look at that,” she breathed, her mood shifting as her eternal optimism took hold.

”Looks like part of Venom,” Noir observed.

”It sure does. We might have something _better_ than a tracking beacon.”

———

Back at Peni’s lab, the young genius gathered together the rest of the gang. “We’ve got a lead,” She announced, holding up a glass cube that contained a single drop of black liquid. “When we encountered Venom, one of its teeth broke off on my mech. Obviously we...weren’t able to stop them.” There was a somber silence. “But! I’ve been analyzing what’s inside this container, and it’s _very_ fascinating. I could honestly go on for an hour about why the chemistry of this sample is so complex and, well, alien. Not to mention the fact that this might be the _first_ silicon lifeform, though I’d have to double check myself on that, because why doesn’t it like heat? That doesn’t add up-“ She stopped herself, smiling apologetically. “That’s- not important. We already know its weaknesses. What’s _really_ going to help us, though, is the fact that this thing acts as a pretty accurate compass. Observe.”

She opened a portal, holding the goo up in the air. Everyone leaned closer as it suddenly began to throw itself against the glass, hitting the right side of the cube each time. The side that faced the portal.

”It’s trying to reunite itself,” Peni stated. “When I took it back into Miles’ dimension, it continued this behavior. It points in the same direction, only changing slightly every few minutes. Almost like what it’s trying to get to is moving around. This could be how we finally get the jump on Venom!”

”When we do, we’re not gonna be able to use fire to weaken ‘em up,” Noir said grimly. “‘Soon as we tried, it started using Miles as a living shield.”

Peter’s eyes narrowed, his face grimacing in an uncharacteristic sneer. “Sounds about right. I’m sorry. I hadn’t thought about that.”

”Not your fault,” Gwen said, crossing her arms. “Looks like we’ll have to use option B.”

”I was already working on a noise blaster for my mech,” Peni said, eyes lit up at the idea of enacting a plan. “I just need a little more time to finish it.” 

”When do we leave?”

Peter frowned, considering. He looked up at the team, studying those whose faces he could see. Noir and Peni were both obviously tired, Noir’s injured arm tended to after Peni had insisted. It would take a little time for it to heal properly. Gwen and Ham weren’t much better off. The week-long hunt for the invisible creature had zapped the strength out of his normally vibrant teammates. He was exhausted, too. Peter wasn’t exactly certain when the last time he slept was.

All of this was adding up to a potential disaster of a fight, and to an answer he desperately wanted to change.

”Tomorrow,” He decided quietly.

”Tomorrow?! I might have the sound device ready before then! I just need to work one night-“

”I know. But take a step back and look at ourselves. We’re all exhausted. We need to be at 100% to do this right.” Peter thought of MJ’s words, trying to convince himself that this was the best choice. “There’s not gonna be a second chance.” His words were forebodingly heavy.

”He’s right,” Noir backed up the other spider. “If we run in like this, we’re not gonna win. Venom’s tough as nails, with a nasty mean streak. It’s not gonna hesitate to play dirty.”

”Everyone rest up. We’ll attack tomorrow, during they daylight while they’re resting and unsuspecting of an ambush. I’m not happy about it either, but this is our best shot.” He paused, determination flaring across his face. “When we see Venom, we’re gonna show them exactly why they should never have messed with one of our own.”

———

Venom was in a nasty mood for the rest of the night, viciously digging their claws into every building they climbed.

Miles was silent, not commenting on their encounter with Noir and Peni. The details were fuzzy, as he hadn’t really been truly awake. He _did_ , however, remember the end.

Venom had _used_ him to make sure his friends couldn’t separate them. They had been prepared to kill both Miles and themselves if it meant they had to let him go.

This had to end.

The others were looking for him. Miles was willing to bet that they would find a way to find Venom again. 

If they came for him again- No. _When_ they came for him again, he wouldn’t sit by passively and let Venom use him a as a tool. He was going to escape from this torture, even if it killed both him and the creature that had manipulated him for too long.

Venom either did not notice or chose not to comment on their host’s rebellious thoughts.

If Miles tried to break his promise, so be it. They were planning on breaking theirs, too.

Anyone who stood in their way again would be eliminated. Permanently.

———

”Here’s how this is gonna work. We’re gonna attack as a group, but we _have_ to make sure Venom does _not_ see us all at once. Once we find where they’re hiding out, we’ll surround the building. Peni and I will go inside and hopefully distract them. Then it’ll be up to the rest of you to help us pin them down long enough in order to blast them with the noise and get Miles out of there. Any objections or questions?” Peter met each gaze steadily, nodding sharply when none of the others voiced any concerns. “Ok then. Peni?”

”I have our ear comms/protection,” Peni passed them around. “Don’t take them out, unless you want your eardrums to blow out. They’ll automatically cancel sounds at the frequency of SP//DR’s sonic modification.”

”Hey, why didn’t you make any of us a noise-maker?” Ham raised a brow.

”Let’s go with the obvious reason that it takes up the entire half of SP//DR’s arm. You want to try to lug that around?”

”Hey I have super strength, speak for yourself-“

”Focus!” Peter snapped. “Does everyone get the plan?”

Everyone sobered up, and he was met with somber nods.

”Right.” He turned to face the portal, lenses narrowing in determination. “Let’s bring Miles home.”

———

The Venom droplet led them to its main body pretty efficiently. It took some circling around, but they found Venom’s hideout after about an hour of searching. It was a creepy, dilapidated warehouse near the docks, because _of course_ it was. SP//DR carefully held the thick glass container, watching the black goo inside throw itself against the glass with growing intensity as they approached the vast doors.

The others silently split off, each taking a wall of the warehouse as Peter and Peni slipped inside.

If Peter really focused, he could hear the soft scuffling of Noir, Ham, and Gwen climbing on the outside of the building, peering through the hazy, broken windows. He made sure to keep his eyes level, listening for Venom as they ventured further inside.

The building had been constructed with two stories. The wooden components were rotting and frail, a musty smell permeating the air. There was graffiti in many places, but other than that, the place seemed like it had not been touched in years.

”I don’t see him,” Peni whispered as they reached the end of the long, darkened corridor.

Peter paused, staring at a spray-painted mural covering the stone wall before them. After tracing the art with his eyes, he said in a relatively loud voice, “There’s no sign here. Let’s keep moving.”

Peni agreed, sticking to the plan as she turned and left him out in the open by himself. Either Venom wouldn’t be able to resist the tempting bait, or they would eventually give themselves away with their movement. Peter closed his eyes and _listened._.

Behind him, Venom remained perfectly still on the colorful mural, Miles’ camouflage transforming them into a specter. Miles had pulled them onto the wall when he heard the intruders, quiet hope blossoming in his heart. Venom was holding them _still,_ muffling the sound of Miles’ breathing and heartbeat.

 **They clearly do not understand that we have sworn ourselves to each other, and wish to be left _alone,_** They hissed softly in Miles’ mind. **We grow tired of their _insolence._**

Miles’ eyes were wide as he stared at Peter’s back, the bright red and blue of his suit a beacon of hope in the dark. Determination and fear both gripped him as he watched his mentor. It hadn’t been more than two weeks since he had last seen Peter this close. It still felt like an _eternity_.

Damn Venom and their consequences. He wanted to go _home,_ and his path there was right in front of him. Before Venom could pick up on his thoughts, he _wrenched_ at his left hand, trying with all his might to move it against the painted wall.

Venom snarled, their enraged voice cutting through his thoughts. **NO, little one. They will try to separate us. Cease your struggles immediately, or they will _hear_ us!**

Miles narrowed his eyes, straining with all his might.

_’I’m done with being your puppet.’_

Pain gripped him instantly, Venom ruthlessly sending waves of agony through his nervous system. **Traitor! You _promised_ us that you would remain loyal to us, and us alone! Perhaps our Little Spider requires a lesson in _obedience._**

****

****

If Miles had any motor control, he would have clenched his teeth at the terrible sensations running through every fiber of his being. Venom was attempting to pull him under again, trying to twist him to their will.

They wouldn’t. Not this time. He could. Not. Give. UP-

His hand scraped the wall.

Peter whipped around instantly, firing his webs directly at them, pulling with all his might.

Venom fully encased Miles as they were pulled off the wall, their enraged roar echoing through the decaying walls. They lashed their claws through the webs swiftly, leaping to their feet and facing Peter with a snarl.

 **”So quick to betray our trust,”** They thundered out loud to Miles as Peter dodged a swing with their deadly talons. **”No matter. We will be just as glad to break _yours._ ”**

****

****

At a sound from above, they turned, ruthlessly whacking Noir and Ham out of the air with their tendrils as the two dive-bombed them from the ceiling. Both spiders were sent flying. Clearly, Venom’s inability to trigger their spider-sense would prove to be a great challenge. Each one of them had learned to trust their sixth sense implicitly, and now that it wasn’t working, they faced an unusually difficult fight.

Venom became aware of a set of clunky footsteps rushing toward them. They ripped a large rod of metal from the wall, spearing it toward SP//DR just as the mech was raising its wrist. It struck the mech’s shoulder, SP//DR’s arm shooting out sparks.

Peter was tackling them again then, grabbing Venom’s left forearm and pulling their arm toward him. Spider-Woman suddenly appeared on their right side, doing the same and sending a powerful kick to their legs.

”PENI, NOW!” Peter yelled, grappling with Venom’s arm. Their ebony coating had come to life, prying at his grip with many tendrils.

An ominous whirring sound began as SP//DR’s sonic gauntlet began to charge up. Noir and Ham joined in restraining Venom, Noir yanking them backwards by once again wrapping his arms around their neck while Ham secured their left leg.

The mech lifted its still sparking arm, pointing the cylindrical device directly at Venom. They _shrieked_ when they felt the all-consuming pain of the sound waves hitting them.

Symbiote and host were partially separated, Venom flailing their inky tendrils in the air as they started to peel away from Miles. The young spider was screaming too, eyes squeezed shut as he was bombarded with excruciating pain.

It was horrible, terrible, **they would be separated-**

And then suddenly it stopped.

”No!” Peni gasped as SP//DR’s arm groaned, the embedded rod sending even more sparks and blinking warning lights inside the cockpit.

Venom regained themselves, weakened but not defeated. They pulled their oily surface back around Miles and _pushed_ their captors off with all their might, hurling them away.

Ham recovered first, lenses narrowing as he produced a mallet with his cartoonish abilities. “Alright, Looks like you need to be taken down a notch, ugly!” He leapt into the air, aiming to bring the mallet down on Venom’s head, but before he could, the symbiote caught him around the neck with a tentacle.

 **”We don’t think so, little piggie,”** They snapped, crushing down on his windpipe before hurling him into one of the walls. Ham disappeared from sight, leaving a perfect imprint of himself through the brick.

Noir tried to sweep their legs out from under them, but they jumped in the air, firing off a web and sending a swing-kick toward his face. He dodged, giving Venom the opportunity to land on the closest wall and launch off, activating their invisibility and ricocheting right back towards him. Without his spider-sense, he didn’t stand a chance.

Gwen had been hurled toward SP//DR when Venom threw them all off, only just sitting up and shaking her head dazedly. Peni was frantically trying to fix the unending error messages scrolling over SP//DR’s screens, panicking as Venom fought the others.

Inside Venom’s oily hide, Miles had been partially knocked unconscious, eyes rolling shut from the sensory overload of the sound-based attack.

Venom ignored their host for the moment, deciding to deal with him later. Besides, it was high time to settle an old score.

 _He_ was wrenching a pipe off the wall, turning toward them and preparing to strike it with a second piece of metal.

Before Parker could attempt to attack with what would surely be a painful sound, they reached out and grabbed him by the throat, launching through the ceiling. They landed in the second story of the building, smashing the older spider into a wall with all their might. Peter yelped, struggling to fight them off. He was unable to prevent Venom from swiping their claws across his left shoulder, tearing through suit and skin. He sent a powerful blow to their face, causing them to snarl in agitation. They released him, flinging him to the floor with a hiss.

**”We’ve been looking forward to this, _Parker,_** they growled as they stamped down on his left arm, effectively pinning him in place. They leaned closer, scrutinizing him with narrowed eyes. **”Do you have any idea what living hell you have put us through?!”**

Peter strained against their weight, groaning at the pain building in his limbs. “Think you might be thinking of a different guy,” He wheezed.

**”Very _funny._ But, you see, it is no matter to us. If we cannot punish the one who cast us aside like _trash,_ then you will suffice.”**

“Ugh...Alright then.” Peter shot out his other wrist, webbing something above their head and tugging down. They barely leapt out of the way in time before a large beam crashed down on top of where they had been standing, pinning Spider-Man instead. Peter yelled in pain, Venom’s last-minute escape resulting in him not being able to dodge it in time, even as his senses screamed for him to move. He pushed to get it off of him as Venom knelt back by his side.

 **”That was _pathetic,_ even for _you,”_** They leered.

”Well, you’ll have to forgive my ineptitude,” Peter groaned. “I’m kinda distracted by the fact that you’re acting as a creepy puppeteer for my mentee.” He glowered at them through the mask. “That was a bad call, you know. You’ve kinda pissed of a multi-verse worth of superhumans, and you’ve _really_ pissed off _me._ ”

It was about this time that Miles began to wake up, Venom sensing his surprise and horror as he registered the threatening position they held over Parker.

Venom slid their tongue over their teeth, pausing to chuckle softly as they leaned in uncomfortably close. **”Hmm. The little one _begs_ for us to spare you,”** They replied. **”We’ve seen his mind. He fears your death _greatly._ Perhaps witnessing your painful demise will be sufficient punishment for his betrayal.”**

Spider-Man’s lenses narrowed to slits. “I’m gonna burn you alive after I get you off of him.” His voice was as hard as steel.

 **”Such passion!”** Venom chortled. Their eyes narrowed again. **”Nothing will ever separate us. Especially not _you._ He. Is. Ours!”**

They raised their claws, preparing to end Parker’s miserable existence as he finally pushed the beam off himself, but before they could, there was a _thwip_ and something wrapped tightly around their wrist. Venom hissed, turning to meet the black and white figure behind them.

”Hey! Whatever happened to your singing career? I figured you’d be trying out on Broadway by now!” Gwen called, pulling tight on her web.

**”Well, well, if it isn’t _Gwen,_** Venom purred, grinning wickedly as they cut her web and prowled closer. **”Miles might have found you appealing, but we think you might be more appetizing in a less carnal way.”** Their tongue lolled out purposefully, sneering at the young spider’s obvious revulsion. A similar revulsion was echoed from their host, his disgust at any and all implications of their words faintly amusing. 

They lunged forward, Gwen dodging their sweeping attacks with careful coordination. Since she couldn’t rely on her ever-faithful sixth sense, she had to trust her eyes, watching Venom’s every move carefully.

”Let him go, you asshole,” She hissed, sliding under one of their arms. They surprised her by lashing a tendril around her middle, pulling her into the air in front of them.

 **”No need to feel so bitter, Gwen,”** They smirked. **” _You_ were the one who rejected us _first._ It’s only natural that Miles would only ever want _us_ now.”**

Gwen struggled against their tightening grip, her lenses narrowing. Behind her, three other figures appeared. Venom tossed Spider-Woman towards them, the teenager barely catching herself before she smashed through the fragile floor.

Venom backed away, hissing threateningly as they put their back to a large, partially shattered window. Dim daylight filtered through, causing their silhouette to be darkened by the light behind them.

The five spiders faced them, determination in their stances. SP//DR raised its functioning arm threateningly, the flamethrower beginning to charge up.

 **”Nah-ah-ah,”** Venom hissed, lifting a clawed hand. **”Point that at us, and you burn the little one _alive.”_**

They tried to clamp down on the sudden wave of anger that flared through their host, his struggling suddenly taking on a new passion.

Parker hobbled forward with one arm wrapped around his side, blood oozing languidly from his injured shoulder. “Miles,” He called, the lenses of his mask honed in on them. “Miles, you have to fight this-“

 **”No closer!”** Venom screeched, baring their fangs. **”We are done here!”**

“We ain’t giving up until you give us our friend,” Noir said.

“Even if it kills us.” Gwen stood straight with her shoulders pulled back.

 **”That can be arrange- ARGH!”** The symbiote hunched over as Miles’ voice rang almost deafeningly through their mind.

_’No- more! I’m ending this now!’_

**”NO,”** They snarled. **”YOU ARE OURS AND OURS ALONE! WE ARE VENOM, AND WE WILL KILL. THEM. _ALL._ ”**

_’I’ll_ die _before you ever touch my family.’_ Miles let his determination rush through his veins, remembering his father’s words, remembering the _spark._

The parasite shrieked at an ungodly pitch as its body was suddenly illuminated by bright blue light.

 **”No- NO! TRAITOR!”** Venom screamed, stumbling to their knees. Their ebony surface parted to reveal a screaming Miles below, his face contorted as he put every ounce of his strength into stopping his tormentor. Tendrils of black began to peel away from him, many flailing in the air as Miles held his hands out, the terrible spectacle illuminated by his bioelectricity.

Peter lurched forward, uncaring if he was caught in the storm of power. He extended his hand to his student, reaching into the fray of glossy black for Miles.

”MILES! YOU HAVE TO GRAB MY HAND!” He yelled, Venom slapping haphazardly into his arm as he held it out.

Miles’ eyes peeled open, and Peter would never forget the expression of pure terror and pain written across his face. He stared at Peter’s mask with unshed tears glistening in his eyes, his entire body shaking violently from the strain of his power.

”I- Can’t-!” He cut himself off with another cry of pain.

”Yes you can. I know you can. I’ve got you, kid,” Peter gasped, his own pain gripping him as he witnessed his friend’s agony. “Just take my hand.”

Miles stared at his hand for what felt like an eternity, slowly stretching his own fingertips out, fighting through his affliction with all his might.

He grabbed Peter’s hand. The older spider wrenched as hard as he could, finally pulling Miles free of Venom’s gripping tendrils.

Peter immediately tugged Miles away from the writhing symbiote, the black mass shrinking down on the floor as it continued to shriek and squirm. SP//DR swiftly lunged forward, pulling a large vial from its subspace and scooping up the viscous goo.

Miles collapsed into his mentor’s arms, barely conscious and still gasping in agony. “I got you, bud,” Peter breathed, supporting the younger spider gently. “It’s ok. You’re safe now.”

Noir wrapped his jacket around their injured friend, preserving his dignity, as he had been left in only his boxers.

”I’m- sorry-“ Miles gasped out, his eyes unfocused. There were still sparks flickering off his skin, his bioelectricity dimming slowly.

”Shh,” Peter attempted to soothe, glancing over to make sure Peni had successfully contained the symbiote. “You can rest now. We’re taking you somewhere safe.”

Miles’ head slumped in a gesture that might have been a nod before he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The combat scenes were honestly really difficult to write. I was definitely thinking of one particular scene in Infinity War when they try to pin down Venom, and picturing the mechanics from the Insomniac SM games the rest of the time.
> 
> Woo, glad this chapter’s finally done.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S. Obligatory “gonna try to quadruple-check this later” because I always post in the middle of the frickin night :D


	7. Chapter 7

Everything _ached._

Miles felt himself being dragged through the thick haze of partial consciousness, unable to open his eyes or move. Part of him longed to slip back to the blissful darkness of sleep, but something at the back of his mind was nagging at him to _wake up._

He was lying on something soft, and he thought he could just faintly detect some sort of noises far in the distance and through the walls. Most likely hushed conversation, if he had to guess.

As he tried to discern the noises, his enhanced hearing suddenly went out of whack, just like it had sometimes done for the first few weeks of having his powers. All of a sudden his hearing tuned in to the room he was in, causing more pain at the sheer volume tied to the proximity. He heard the hum of machinery and the sound of someone’s heartbeat thundering in his ears at deafening volumes.

Miles groaned, finally lurching his hands up to cover his ears, trying to curl onto his side. His eyes peeled open briefly, but he shut them even tighter after only blinding brightness flooded in and the pain in his skull became unbearable. 

A hand suddenly was touching his arm, and he gasped, trying to flinch back. It left just as quickly as it had come, and he heard the sounds of someone speaking, their indistinguishable words echoing around his head. Had he been compromised or captured? Where was he? What had happened?

It was too much to bear, too many sensations. Sounds leaked through his hands, the soft texture of the bed feeling like jagged rock beneath him.

Please make it stop, please make it _stop-_

Someone was grabbing him with surprising gentleness, lifting his head as a second pair of hands put something over his ears. Miles could have cried with relief when the never-ending sounds were suddenly muted. He didn’t fight the urge to fall unconscious this time, allowing himself to pass out quickly.

———

The next time he woke, it was a bit easier to pull himself out of the fog. Something was still covering his ears. Miles soon recognized the familiar sensation of wearing headphones.

He was afraid to open his eyes, deciding to peek through his lashes only slightly. He grimaced a little at first, but the lighting in the room was so dim, he found it nowhere near as intolerable as the last time.

The ceiling was a smooth beige, the wall across from him relatively bare except for some unrecognizable machinery propped in the corner. There were some framed pictures, but he couldn’t discern the subjects in them. It didn’t _look_ like an evil lair.

Something warm was resting on his right hand. Miles finally braved looking further to the right, his heart clenching in both pain and relief as he caught sight of the other spider at his bedside. Peter B. was asleep in a chair, slumped over with one hand laid over Miles’. He looked terrible, skin rather pale and dark circles surrounding his eyes, like he had not slept for days.

Fear gripped Miles as he began to remember the events leading up to this point.

_Venom._

He must have made some sort of sound or movement, because Peter stirred, his eyes flickering open. It only took him a few seconds before his eyes locked with Miles’.

”Miles,” He breathed, the teen unable to hear him due to the noise-cancelling headphones they had put on him. He squeezed the kid’s hand, trying not to let tears brim up in his eyes as he gave his friend a broken smile.

”Peter?” Miles asked, and _Jesus,_ the kid sounded so scared. Peter could feel his heart breaking all over again as he witnessed the brave, vibrant person he loved obscured by fear and pain.

He reached a hesitant hand out for Miles’ ears, locking eyes with him to ensure it was ok before slowly tugging off the headphones.

Miles only cringed for a second, his ears still sensitive, but before Peter could ask if he was alright, the kid threw himself at him.

Peter let out a shaky exhale as Miles leaned swiftly over the bed to hug him. The teen trembled in his arms like he might break at any moment. Peter laid a hand to hold the back of his protégé’s head, not caring in the slightest as the movement jostled his injured shoulder. 

”It’s ok,” Peter breathed softly, holding him as close as possible. “I’m here, bud.”

”Is it- Is it gone?” Miles gasped, voice muffled as he pressed his face into his mentor’s shoulder.

”Yes. It won’t hurt you ever again.” Peter’s eyes narrowed slightly at the thought of Venom.

”You’re sure? Did you- What did you do with it?”

”We... _took care_ of it, Miles. I promise it will not _ever_ touch you again.” Peter’s words left room for no argument.

Miles bit his lip, briefly wondering exactly what they had done with Venom, before a shaky sob overtook him. ”It made me try to kill you,” Miles choked, unable to hold back his tears as he remembered the horrible, distorted image of Venom’s claws pinning Peter down below them.

”I’m ok,” Peter reassured, his voice pained. “Everyone’s ok. You didn’t kill anyone.”

”I’m so sorry. This was all my fault,” Miles cut him off, guilt crashing down on him. “I should have c-called you as soon as I found it, I just- I _couldn’t._ ”

”None of this is your fault,” Peter said determinedly, gripping him even tighter. “Venom was manipulating you. It wasn’t letting you think or act for yourself.”

”Should have b-been stronger,” Miles choked out.

”You _were_ strong.” Peter felt a small swell of pride within him. “ _You_ defeated Venom, not us. You saved yourself, bud. I’m just- sorry we couldn’t help you sooner.” Peter’s last words were shaky.

They didn’t say anything for a while after that, just holding onto each other with a force that would probably have broken a normal human’s bones. Miles eventually quieted down a bit, still completely exhausted from his ordeal. Peter shifted to sit on the bed with him, letting the kid go limp in his arms.

”I’m sorry for messing up your suit,” Miles sniffled eventually, embarrassed at pretty much using Peter’s suit as a tissue.

”Don’t worry about that,” Peter scolded softly, reaching over and grabbing an actual tissue from the box on a side table. He offered it to Miles, brow furrowed in concern as the kid cleaned his face up a bit.

”Where are we?” Miles asked, glancing at the unfamiliar room.

”Peni’s dimension,” Peter answered. “She’s got a whole room dedicated to medical emergencies, apparently. Wanted to do a bunch of scans and tests to make sure you’re ok. Which you are, by the way. Little short on some proteins and nutrients, but aside from that, you just need some time to rest and heal.”

”That’s..good,” Miles sighed tiredly. He took a moment to resettle slightly into a more comfortable position, distantly glancing down at his clothes as he did. He was dressed in a simple t-shirt and sweatpants, presumably while he was unconscious. “Are the others here?”

”They’re all around somewhere. Figured it would be best not to crowd you when you woke up.”

Miles nodded, too tired to think of a reply. He leaned back into Peter’s grip, eyes sliding shut again. His mentor didn’t protest, shifting slightly to accommodate for the exhausted teen. 

“I’ll stay right here, bud,” He whispered softly, running a gentle hand through Miles’ hair. “Everything’s gonna be ok. Just rest.”

Miles didn’t protest, relief filling him as he was finally held with love and care instead of possessiveness.

———

Peni came in to check on them a few hours later, after Miles woke for a third time. Following behind her was a weird, floaty robot.

Upon seeing Miles sitting up and awake, the young spider immediately ran over and pulled him into a tight hug. “Miles! We were so worried,” She gasped, pretty much squeezing all the air out of his lungs. “I’m so happy to see you.”

”I’m sorry,” Miles managed to wheeze, sucking in a breath when she pulled back.

”No apologies necessary. Here, I brought a friend. This is EMB-3. He’s a medical bot.”

”...Oh,” Miles said, staring as the chunky, multi-limbed robot floated closer. It was definitely a testament to the futuristic time period Peni resided in. “I didn’t consider that was a thing.”

”It looks like one of those things from Star Wars,” Peter commented, giving it a dubious look. “You sure that’s, uh, safe?”

”One-hundred percent,” Peni affirmed, beaming widely. “They’re really common in hospitals and totally professional. My Aunt and Uncle insisted that we invest in one after a few too many spider-related scrape-ups happened on my part. Just be glad you don’t have to deal with IVs or any of that stuff from the past.”

Miles took her word for it, enduring several tests and robotically-voiced questions from the thing. He made a face when he had to endure two shots, but other than that, it was relatively painless.

”Those should help balance out your protein levels. You’re a bit deficient,” Peni explained as the creepy robot backed off.

Miles wasn’t quite sure he wanted to find out what Venom had done to result in deficiencies in his body. He felt achy and ill in general, but he trusted Peni’s analysis. ”Is everyone else here?” He asked softly as the med-bot powered down. “I think I’m up to seeing them for a bit now.”

”They’re waiting outside,” Peni informed him seconds before the door was pushed open behind her.

”You called?” Ham asked, bouncing into the room with an exasperated Gwen and Noir behind him.

Noir shook his head, while Gwen shrugged guiltily. “Ham may or may not have been eavesdropping.”

Miles smiled a little, feeling some sense of normalcy trickle back to him at seeing the other spiders again. “It’s ok,” he replied softly. “I’m happy to see you guys.”

”We’re happy to see you too, rookie,” Noir answered. “Gave us a pretty good fright back there.”

Miles’ expression dropped. “I’m sorry,” He murmured, glancing away from them. “I- didn’t mean to do any of that.”

”We know. No one’s holding anything against you, kiddo. It was just a bad situation all around.” Ham spoke in an uncharacteristically gentle tone, hopping onto the foot of Miles’ bed.

”Did- did anyone get hurt?” Miles finally brought himself to ask, pulling his eyes up to study them. “I wasn’t...really conscious for a lot of it.”

”Nah, kid, we’re all fine,” Peter replied easily.

”You’re not,” Miles realized as he took in the bandaging on Peter’s shoulder. He hadn’t noticed it until now, still too weighed down from exhaustion. “That’s definitely an injury.”

Peter shrugged, hiding a cringe as he realized it wasn’t the best move with his injury. “Venom just nicked me a bit. I’ve had _much_ worse. This is like a scraped knee for me.”

”That doesn’t change the fact that I did it to you,” Miles replied miserably. “It doesn’t change the fact that I tried to _kill_ all of you.”

”You didn’t,” Gwen spoke up, her gaze full of determination. “Venom did. We _know_ you would never try to hurt us like that.”

”She’s right. From what Peter’s told us, Venom’s a nasty bug. It certainly didn’t want to let ya go.”

Miles felt some of the blood drain from his face at Noir’s words.

_Keep it together. You can’t look this weak in front of them._

”I think we should probably let Miles rest some more,” Peter announced suddenly, standing up from his chair. “I’d, uh, imagine you’re getting pretty hungry, right bud?”

Miles did not feel hungry in the slightest. In fact, if he had to describe the state of his current intentions, it would be closer to throwing up than eating.

”We’ll go find something healthy,” Peni called as the majority of the group reluctantly started to move towards the door. Miles felt the beginnings of panic grip him when he realized Peter would probably leave too.

”Peter,” He called softly, feeling ridiculously embarrassed. He was _Spider-Man,_ he shouldn’t have been calling out for his mentor like a lost child.

The older spider immediately focused on him, stepping closer to give him his full attention. “Yeah?”

”Would, um. You mind staying for a bit longer?”

Peter’s concerned gaze softened. “Of course, bud. I’m just gonna go make sure the others aren’t going to give you food poisoning. And then, y’know, maybe freshen up a bit. It’s been a rough few days.”

Miles nodded, trying not to flush as he realized how selfish and needy he was being. He _really_ had to pull himself together.

Peter returned later with a tray of some kind of noodles, fruit, and an assortment of vegetables. (Miles was just silently grateful there was no meat.)

Miles was able to stomach a little bit of everything, feeling slightly relieved that he hadn’t forgotten how to eat for himself. However, a slight problem arose when he instinctively reached for the glass of water, bringing it to his lips. His eyes widened as the fluid hit his tongue, and he couldn’t help but gag, because suddenly he was kneeling on a filthy cement floor, mouth forced open as Venom poured contaminated, disgusting water down his throat, laughing and teasing him like a _pet,_ ignoring his internal cries of disgust and despair-

Peter’s hand was suddenly on his wrist, steadying the glass so he didn’t spill water everywhere. At some point, his hands had begun to tremble. His mentor helped Miles lower the glass to the tray, eyes full of concern as the younger spider unceremoniously spat into a napkin, grimacing and panting.

”You ok?” Peter asked in an impossibly quiet voice.

Miles drew in a shaky breath, trying to steady himself. “Yeah. I’m- I’m sorry.”

”No more apologies,” Peter said, watching as Miles pushed the tray onto his bedside table. “You...wanna talk about what just happened?”

Miles shook his head mutely. If he started to talk, he wasn’t sure he would be able to stop. He didn’t want all of his pathetic fears to be brought into the open. How hopeless was he that drinking water brought him into a panic?

”Don’t be afraid to tell me anything,” Peter said quietly. “I’m here if you want to. Even if it might seem insignificant, or pathetic, it’s not. I’m here for you. We all are.”

Miles swallowed, nodding and giving him the best attempt at a smile he could muster. It probably fell flat.

———

Miles ended up sleeping over through the night, Peni assuring him that he was more than welcome to stay in her home for as long as he needed to.

Peter opted to sleep in the next room over, telling Miles to just knock on the wall if he needed him. He made sure to hang around until the younger spider fell asleep.

The others decided to stay through the night as well, the stabilizing tech Peni had developed months ago allowing them to remain in another dimension for as long as they pleased. No one wanted to leave while their teammate was still recovering.

Miles got in a few decent hours of sleep, his lingering exhaustion eventually wearing off and waking him in the middle of the night. He spent the remainder staring at the ceiling, waiting for Venom’s voice to break through everything and tell him that none of this was real.

Gwen peeked in on Miles early the next morning, looking surprised when she found him awake. “Hey,” She called softly, lingering by the door hesitantly.

”Hi,” He called, sending a hesitant wave. His voice was dry and creaky. The only thing he had been able to drink the night before had been a glass of juice.

”Can I...come in?” Gwen asked.

”Sure.” 

She stepped into the room fully, bringing a glass of orange juice with her. Setting it on the side table, she sat down in the vacant chair by his bedside, moving with that unintentional grace she always carried herself with. It was one of the many things Miles admired about her.

”How are you feeling?” Her blue eyes studied him, taking in his wilted appearance. Normally, Miles might have felt self-conscious, but he couldn’t find it in him to care right now.

Miles made an attempt at a shrug. ”Ok. Little better than yesterday, I think. What about you?”

”Me? I’m fine. I probably have to go back to my universe in a little bit. School and all,” She shrugged nonchalantly. “Just wanted to, um, check on you before I left.”

”Oh, shit. School.” Miles frowned. “I’m probably sooo behind now. That’s gonna be a nightmare to deal with.”

_Not as much of a nightmare as pale eyes and needle-sharp teeth, their deep, dark voice piercing through every thought-_

”Peni and I will help you out,” Gwen answered immediately. “And Peter. I hear he’s pretty good at chemistry.”

”Thanks,” Miles said softly, gazing at his friend. She looked tired, just like everyone else did. Despite the bags under her eyes and her rather unkempt appearance, she still gave off a strong vibe of strength.

For some reason, he found himself thinking of what had probably been the least offensive thing he had done to her as Venom. ”I’m sorry about your show,” Miles whispered. “I know I really messed it up.”

”You shouldn’t be the one apologizing,” Gwen breathed, a look of guilt flitting across her features. “I should have _known_ that wasn’t you. You would never act like that. If I had been a better friend, I would have told the others immediately.” She paused, glancing away with what looked suspiciously like moisture in her eyes. “Instead I just...abandoned you.”

”I was acting like a complete jerk, just like you said,” Miles replied, determined not to let her pin this on herself. “You had every right to be mad at me. And you did tell the others. That’s why you guys started to look for me, right?”

”Two days after the fact,” Gwen said miserably. “If I had gotten over my pettiness acted faster-“

”Nothing would have really changed,” Miles interrupted abruptly. “I was gone as soon as I got back to my dimension.” Miles was the one looking away now, trying to steady his increasing heart rate.

Gwen looked at him with a mixture of guilt and sorrow. “I’m sorry I ever doubted your character like that.” Her voice was impossibly soft.

Miles shrugged, cracking a sad smile. “You haven’t known me super long. I mean, yeah, it was definitely possible that I just decided to act like a complete ass.” He twisted his mouth up, sudden shyness tugging at him. “But, um, for what it’s worth? The part of me that could hear you thought your playing was amazing.”

Gwen let out choked laugh, shaking her head as she stared at him. “You can come listen any time you want. I’ll even make sure MJ doesn’t kill you for what happened.”

Miles’ smile became more genuine as he laughed a little as well. “Don’t let this weigh on you,” He murmured seriously after a moment. “I don’t blame you for anything that happened.”

Gwen nodded, glancing down at her hands. “I don’t blame you for anything Venom said or did, either. I’m just glad you’re here now, and safe.”

She stayed for a few more moments, softly conversing with him about unimportant topics that had absolutely nothing to do with Venom. It was a nice distraction.

Just before Gwen left, she reached out and wrapped her fingers around his, giving his hand a tight squeeze. Miles blinked, not expecting the sweet gesture. He _really_ wasn’t expecting her to stand, leaning forward and placing an extremely quick peck on his cheek, either. He felt his face heat up, trying not to stare after her like a love-struck idiot as she exited the room, sending him a hasty wave before leaving. He returned it dazedly, a grin breaking out across his face.

Peter came in a moment later, taking in Miles’ dazed look. “Sheesh, kid, you look like you just got some damn good medicine,” He commented, smirking when Miles tossed a pillow at him.

———

”I need to go home,” Miles said when he finally got to walking around, eyeing the futuristic furnishings of Peni’s home. She had her own complete half of an enormous, multi-roomed apartment, so he wasn’t even sure her relatives knew their niece was harboring several other spiders at the moment.

”Right,” Peter nodded, expression distant. “You’re, uh, gonna need a cover story.”

Miles took a deep breath, staring out the window at the buildings beyond. He wasn’t sure what to tell his parents. They had to be worried sick, and every moment he was missing, it was probably slowly killing them inside.

”How about the truth?” Peni asked, watching the two from where she was fiddling with her mech’s detached, broken arm. “Or, you know. Something close to the truth.”

”Venom was definitely spotted while you were gone,” Peter considered. “I guess we could tie your disappearance to that.”

Miles leaned his forehead against the glass, shutting his eyes. Deep down, part of him just wanted to show up at his house and tell his parents the complete, unabridged truth. That he was Spider-Man, and he had been _taken_ by a cruel alien lifeform. That he felt scared, and lost, and _tired._

Unfortunately for him, doing so would result in more problems than solutions. It would really be best for everyone if he just stuck to a cover story.

”I’ve got one.” He replied, turning to meet their gazes.

———

Rio was beyond exhausted.

It had been a long, long week. No sleep, no rest, no moment of peace had come to her after Miles had disappeared. She was trying to be brave, for Jeff, for Miles, for herself. In the silent moments, in between prayer and work and pacing, though, she found that deep down, she was slowly being torn apart.

The doctor on duty had eventually sent her home yesterday on forced leave after she had...an ‘emotional moment’ during her shift.

She was ashamed, because honestly, she should have been _stronger._ Just because she was worried for her son’s life did not mean that she had the right to lose her cool at work.

Rio sighed, watching the steam from her teacup dissipate into the air, the sound of mindless soap operas providing the background to her typing. She didn’t want to be on leave from work, but it had been pretty much non-negotiable. At least it had given her the opportunity to get caught up on some paperwork.

No one was here to see if she lost it again, either.

The doorbell rang.

Immediately, her heart was in her throat. She set her laptop aside hastily, standing to answer the abrupt summons.

It could be, but it wouldn’t be, she shouldn’t get her hopes up-

She gasped as the door swung open.

Someone dressed in an immaculate copy of the original Spider-Man’s suit was standing in the doorway, one arm supporting the small figure of-

”MILES!” Rio sobbed, lunging forward and taking her son into her arms. “Mi Amor, gracias a Dios estas a salvo!” He felt skinnier, though he clearly still had strength, his arms almost immediately wrapping around her in turn. She couldn’t say anything for a long moment, sobbing as she finally held her baby again.

”Estoy bien, mamá,” Miles whispered, trembling a little in her arms. Rio looked up, meeting the gaze of the Spider-Man.

”Tell Officer Davis I said hello,” He said softly before disappearing down the hall.

”Where were you?” Rio asked, holding Miles at arms length, blinking through her tears to take in his features.

”Spider-Man said that creature had me,” Miles whispered softly. “I don’t remember any of it, though. He said they found me in its lair, and that it hadn’t seemed to have hurt me. I just woke up to a bunch of those spider-people trying to wake me up outside some warehouse.” Miles held her gaze as steadily as he could, remembering the end of his conversation with his mentor earlier.

_“Are you sure you want to do this?” Peter asked, the warmth of his eyes fixed solely on Miles. “I think this might be the sort of thing that would allow the bending of the rule on keeping our identities a secret. If you want to tell your parents, I’m not gonna try to talk you out of it. You...deserve all the support you can get.”_

_”Yeah, I’m sure,” Miles answered with a pretense of strength. “I don’t want to put them in danger by telling them. They won’t handle it well. And besides, I’m already pretty much better now. I won’t need any more support than what you guys have already given me.” Peter didn’t look convinced, but he agreed to honor Miles’ wishes._

”We’ll see about that. Why would he just disappear right now without telling us more?” Rio questioned, grabbing her phone and dialing his father at lightning speed. “Come on, we’re going to the hospital _inmediatamente._ ”

Miles tried his best to retain a certain level of composure despite the all-consuming relief at seeing his parents again. His father met them at the hospital, running and immediately pulling his son tightly into his arms. Rio gently led them inside, insisting that Miles’ wellbeing be thoroughly investigated.

Just as expected, he apparently had to have a seemingly infinite number of tests. Peni had given him some kind of nano-bot based shot that would temporarily mask the spider elements in his blood, so Miles tried not to panic when the staff stated that they would run extensive tests. The more instant assessments all showed that he was relatively healthy.

Then of course, there was a whole slew of filing, and questioning, and police-related paperwork trying to get him to state everything under the sun about Venom, and what they wanted, and where he had been.

It was pretty strange that both of his parents’ fields of occupation were involved in the process. Their connections helped make it a little more tolerable, at the very least.

Miles made sure to stick to his story. He had been walking home from Visions on Friday night, when he had been attacked by a black blur, then absolutely nothing until Spider-Man woke him up days later in a dingy alley.

”It’s very likely you have dissociative amnesia,” some doctor or other told him at some point. “That, or... something was done to you that erased your memories. You never know with these supervillains, I guess.”

So, Miles just faked his way through it all. He was tested and questioned and poked and prodded, but despite it all, he tried to remain as neutral as possible. He didn’t bother hiding the fact that he was stressed and dismayed at apparently being held captive by a monster, but quickly waved off the idea of pursuing therapy. Why would he need it if he didn’t remember, anyway?

He would return for the next few weeks for a checkup on his overall health (and a potential psychiatric evaluation), but other than that, he was eventually cleared.

His parents were as loving and supportive about all of it as he could have ever hoped for. The three of them huddled up on the couch that first night home, watching a cheesy movie. His mom and dad hid any disturbance in their minds about his monster-related disappearance, smiling at him with warmth and love. They tried to make things normal, and Miles appreciated it.

No one had to know that he was walking away from all of it with a mind full of painfully clear memories.

No one had to know that he did _not_ feel completely fine.

No one had to know that _he_ had been part of the monster and his tormentor all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might be a little rough. The end felt a bit rushed, and I didn’t really go into detail on just what _exactly_ Venom did to Miles’ physical health.
> 
> In my mind, they didn’t really do any physical damage. Despite their actions, they _did_ make sure they weren’t harming Miles tangibly while they were together.
> 
> His mental health, though...not so much.
> 
> Apologies if any scientific or medical mentions in this book are nonsensical or just straight up bad. I am not really aiming to focus on technicalities, and therefore have not done much research. So. Yeah. Please feel free to let me know about any blatant errors so I could possibly improve!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
